Adrenaline is the Drug
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: What goes down in the streets, stays in the streets. Brian's worse critic is behind bars leaving him with his younger sister. His younger brother is missing, his friends don't know he's still in the cop business,
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTES

hey everyone this is my first F&F fanfiction! But I am a long time member to writing fiction! As usual I do not own this plot, movie or characters! I hope you like it and get feedback! But I started writing this story a little while ago so in no way am I trying to copy other users ideas (besides if you hadn't read Puzzling Pieces, do so, it's great!) but its gonna be quite different from that story, but Brian does have a sister But he also will have a brother! NICE! R&R THANKS GUYS! I PROMISE you guys this story will pick up once the action starts happening!

TASH

Brian sighed loudly as he rubbed his tired eyes. He had been up for about 16 hours, and the last two hours he had spent locked up in a boring dimly lit room, watching a man through glass. And an hour of that was full of adrenaline and physical activity, now that the adrenaline had left his body, it left him weak and exhausted.

_**The room he stood in was dark except for a small lamp sat on a side table, which also housed a pot of coffee, creamers, and styrofoam cups. Brian walked closer to the window, stopping to continue to watch him as he placed his hands on his hips. **_

_**Tanner then walked in, papers in his hands the door opening and closing sounding like a building collapsing in the silent room. Brian knew he was in the room, but he didn't care much to pass him a glance. Instead he groaned loudly and turned around and made his way to the coffee pot.**_

"_**When can I go home Tanner?" Brian asked watching the dark liquid fill up the white cup.**_

"_**We're almost done Brian," Tanner assured him fixing his glasses.**_

"_**Tanner, come on! I'm hungry, this coffee sucks! I'm exhausted; I chased this bastard eight blocks. And I want to go home, I'm gonna have a crap load of reports to write up, it's almost midnight, we KNOW this is the guy." Brian whined as he mixed cream and sugar into his cup.**_

_**Tanner managed to smirk slightly, then tossed something at Brian, which he caught but barely.**_

"_**Here, eat a muffin," Tanner replied then went back to looking through the glass.**_

_**Brian grinned and sat his coffee cup down and tore the blueberry package of the muffin. A faint telephone ring was heard in the other room, no one bothered to run for it, for they all know there was already someone out in the main room, where all the desks sat, to answer it. He heard the ringing stop as he bit into the muffin, the tangy blueberries and the creamy buttermilk flavor excited his taste buds at the taste of food. **_

_**Suddenly a man with dress pants on, an untucked shirt and a loosen tie opened the door, and popped his head in.**_

"_**Brian, phone call brother, line 3." He replied.**_

"_**Thanks man," Brian said in a muffled voice thanks to his full mouth. **_

_**Tanner nodded and patted Brian on the back as he passed him to walk out of the room.**_

_**Brian walked through a narrow hallway, then opened another door, which lead to the main room that you would enter if you first walked into the building. The lights were out except a select few recess lights shinning down above, lighting only chunks of the room, but leaving the other parts dark. **_

_**Brian walked down the four steps that lead to the level where all the desks were at, he walked around to the phone and saw the green light blinking next to – line 3. He cleared his throat, picked up the phone, and punched the button.**_

"_**Officer O' Connor," Brian answered.**_

"_**Brian." A man's voice asked.**_

_**Brian's face became serious.**_

"_**Who is this?" Brian asked.**_

"_**My name is Deputy Telson, of the San Diego Police Department. Brian I understand you are a police officer as well, is that true?" the man asked.**_

"_**No I just answered this conversation with 'officer' for the heck of it. What's going on?" Brian demanded. **_

"_**We have your sister down at our station…" He began.**_

"_**What?" Brian demanded, his facing getting a hint of confusion and anger. **_

"_**She's in trouble Mr. O' Connor." He replied.**_

"_**What kind of trouble?" Brian asked immediately.**_

"_**How about you come down here and we talk about it, how fast can you get here?" The man asked.**_

"_**Uhh.." Brian replied looking at the ceiling, trying to think. **_

"_**In about two…three hours maybe." Brian answered.**_

"_**Ok, is she ok?" Brian asked.**_

"_**She's fine, for now, just come on down and we'll talk about it." He said then hung up.**_

_**Brian's eyes trailed around before hanging up, and he darted to the stairs, up them, through the hallway and into the room, basically busting in, startling Tanner.**_

"_**I have to go to San Diego, my sister is in trouble." He said breathlessly. **_

_**Brian looked down at his clock it read 3:45 am. Brian shook the tiredness out of him and pulled into a parking spot, outside of a tall building that he got told, was the police headquarters. His silver car was decked out, with nice rims, neon lights underneath and in the back seat of his car, lighting the entire car blue, a large system, and a duel exhaust system. He stepped out and locked it, making his way into the building. He looked around at the lit room, trying to find someone who would know anything. **_

"_**Brian?" a voice asked. **_

_**Brian turned around to see a young girl, her hair a maple color, stopping under her shoulders, she wore jeans and a pink t-shirt.**_

"_**Channa." He answered. **_

_**She then sprinted down the hall towards him. Brian took two steps and caught her tight in his arms as she ran into them. He closed his eyes, deeply, smelling the faint scent of Hollister perfume. After five minutes of not letting each other go, they parted, Brian's hands on her shoulders. **_

"_**What's going on?" Brian asked.**_

"_**Mr. O' Connor," another voice replied. **_

_**Brian turned around, his arm still around his sister.**_

"_**I am Officer Telson, the one you spoke with on the phone." He replied walking up to them, holding out a hand.**_

_**Brian looked at him and grasped it, shaking it.**_

"_**Hey," he murmured.**_

"_**Brian, I am sure why you are wondering why Channa is in here…" **_

"_**Yea something like that." Brian interrupted.**_

"_**Brian, we took your father into custody earlier this evening." The man began shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down. **_

"_**On what charges?" Brian asked, now deeply concerned, always knowing his dad was a dick.**_

"_**Well at first it was the abuse and murder of 12-year-old Todd Holmes. When we searched his place, we found stolen merchandise, and illegal drugs. Needless to say Brian, your father is going to go to jail for a really long time, and…well…come here…" he replied pulling Brian aside and away from Channa.**_

"_**Despite the fact that you're a young adult, you probably wouldn't be the first choice to take care of your sister, but let's face it Brian, you don't have a good choice of family members for us to go on to here. Her uncle is also in jail, her aunt is dead. Both grandparents are on parole, and your mother's parents are both under house arrest…I mean help me out her Brian. You're the only good choice we have. And she's a minor, she will be for the next two years,a nd we can't allow her to live on her own." The officer spoke quietly to him.**_

_**Brian nodded.**_

"_**Yea I know you can say it my family sucks and they are all bad people, yes I know. Uhh…sure, I'll take care of her." Brian replied.**_

"_**Great!" He said patting her shoulder.**_

"_**So do I have to stay over?" he asked dreading the answer.**_

"_**No, you both can go back to LA, tonight, and we'll just fax the papers to your office, and take care of it from there." He replied.**_

_**Brian smiled and nodded. **_

_**Suddenly he heard a large clatter of jail doors being opened, which caused his eyes to look upward. His eyes rested on the man as he was escorted someplace else, his eyes never leaving his son. Brian licked his lips and even bit them.**_

"_**Can I talk to him?" Brian asked.**_

"_**Sure." Telson replied and with that Brian walked off after the man. **_

_**The policeman sat him in a cellar and left. Brian walked up, his black t-shirt tight around his biceps and his jeans loose around his legs but secure around his waist. **_

_**Brian folded his arms and leaned one shoulder against the doorframe, and looked upon the pathetic excuse for a man.**_

"_**You REALLY outdid yourself this time dad." Brian replied softly.**_

_**The man looked up at him, his son, his own flesh and blood.**_

"_**Surprised to see you here." He murmured.**_

"_**I'm here for Channa." Brian spit out bitterly, hating his tone already.**_

"_**For once, never were here for her before." He added looking away.**_

"_**Don't you preach to me about being there. Dad, what the hell did you do, you killed a KID?" He demanded raising his voice.**_

"_**That's none of your business." He shot back getting mad as well.**_

"_**Good thing. Nothing more pathetic to a father than knowing his son turned out to be a better person than him." He said disgusted.**_

_**Suddenly the man lunged at the bars, causing Brian to back up. **_

"_**You just back up son, I always hated you and even your damn brother and sister. You think you're in the clear don't ya? See even when you ran off to LA, and became a cop to learn how to protect yourself, you were still always afraid of me coming back, I knew it. And don't think steel bars are going to help you feel any safer you stupid low life punk." He growled.**_

_**Brian looked at his father and swallowed hardly.**_

"_**Goodbye father, enjoy prison." He said then left, leaving him alone in his cell.**_


	2. Moving in

AUTHORS NOTES-

Hey everyone here is another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the couple of ppl who commented, its greatly appreciated and I would LOVE for more people to R&R, and get feedback on this story!

Here you guys are! Enjoy!

Loves,

Tasha

_**Brain bit his lip as he drove down the highway. All around them was nothing but dark except for the blue glow coming from the backseat and radio and air vents. **_

"_**So…I'm gonna be living with you for a little while huh?" Channa clarified.**_

"_**Yup." Brian answered.**_

"_**That's cool." Channa replied, smiling to herself. She always loved Brian and it seemed like her life ended when he moved away. Their mom had died when she was like four, and ever since then really all of them even Brian had a hard time with their dad. Her dad she hated, her middle brother annoyed her, but Brian, he was different story completely!**_

"_**OF COURSE, it's cool!" Brian repeated laughing, raising his tone and looking over at her giving a funny face, making her laugh hardly.**_

_**A long pause fell and out of the corner of his eye he saw her looking around and grinning. **_

"_**Awesome car Bri." She admitted.**_

"_**Hey, thanks, oh but be careful though, I have guns planted all over the place, in case I need one." Brian replied glancing over at her quickly every now and then.**_

_**Channa grinned back and then allowed it to fade from the silence. **_

"_**So, where's Jerry at?" Brian asked as he turned around a corner. **_

"_**I dunno. He left about two months after you headed off to LA." Channa answered as she looked over at her brother.**_

"_**Really? Do you have any idea where he went? Have you heard from him?" Brian asked switching his arms, giving his right arm a rest while he sat his left hand on the wheel, also opening himself up and closer to Channa.**_

"_**No, and no, heck Bri, I don't even know if he is still alive." Channa murmured**_

"_**That's too bad." Brian admitted.**_

"_**So how is everything going?" Channa asked. **_

"_**Ohh, you know…it's going." Brian answered looking over her.**_

_**They entered the late LA driving straight to Brian's apartment. He pulled into the first empty car spot he saw and turned off his car. Channa pushed the heavy door opened, stepping out and just looking around. She saw city lights in the distant, a streetlight near by, and other large buildings through the dark. She turned her head to the large apartment building see spotlights lighting up the sign, a small fountain in front giving the night a sound of rushing water. Channa snapped out of it and noticed Brian had popped the trunk and grabbed two out of the four suitcases she had in the back. After sitting them down on the concrete he dragged the other two out and slammed his trunk down.**_

_**Channa closed her eyes as she felt the warm California breeze blow through her, the smell of sand and salt water filled her nostrils. Brian then clicked the alarm system on making the car beep, also jolting her out of her thoughts. She looked back at her brother who shoved his car keys into his pockets.**_

"_**Here Bri, lemme help ya with those. They ARE mine after all." Channa replied running up to him and grabbed the other two suitcases. **_

"_**Thanks." Brian replied and the two walked to the front of the building. **_

_**Brian managed to open the door and allowed Channa to walk in first, immediately getting welcomes by freezing cold air, the heat of Cali, leaving them vainly. They walked straight back to where there were two sets of elevators, which took them to the fifth floor. Channa followed him to the left and clear down that hallway, then the path turned another left and Brian sat her bags down at the eighth door on their right. He fished for his key card, pulled it out and yanked it down the small slot. A green light lit up telling Brian it read and accepted his card. He looked back at Channa and gave her a small smile then opened it and kicked it open more with his foot.**_

"_**Welcome home Channa O' Connor." Brian said as she walked into his apartment, Brian following with the luggage.**_

_**Channa was already in the living room, a large TV in the right corner with two sets of black leather couches, with a silver and black coffee table in between the couches and TV. **_

"_**Come on in, don't be afraid." Brian said chuckling as he walked past her. **_

_**Channa giggled slightly and walked in more. To her left she saw a wall thrusting out into the room, around it pressed his computer which was full of papers, old bottles and other stuff, and a little ways down was the kitchen, decorated in black but rimmed with silver. Next to the kitchen was a hallway, where Channa guess where the rooms were. **_

"_**Wow Brian, it's a nice place. And clean…for a guy!" Channa answered laughing as she sat her stuff down.**_

_**Brian grinned.**_

"_**Yea I know, I am used to being organized from being a cop." Brian admitted as he picked up all of her bags this time.**_

"_**Come on, I'll show you your room." He replied, walking down the hallway next to the kitchen, Channa followed. She has already passed one room, but it was a bathroom, and Brian entered the second door on his left.**_

_**Channa turned on the light to see a full size bed in the corner, a desk and a lot of amounts of boxes and books and papers sprawled out on the floor.**_

"_**I promise I'll get all this stuff out of here this week. No one else lives here so I kept all my crap in this room. But I'll get it out of your way, all this needs to go in the closet anyway." Brian replied setting down the suitcases on the floor in front of the bed.**_

"_**Thanks. And take your time, its not big deal." She admitted.**_

_**Brian nodded, in haling deeply as he sat his hands on his hips and looked around then at her.**_

"_**You hungry or anything?" He asked.**_

"_**Um, kinda, but not HUNGRY, hungry." Channa answered looking back at him.**_

"_**Well it is…" Brian started as he looked down at his watch.**_

"_**5:30. And I am kinda hungry," Brian said smiling then walked past her and out of her room. **_

_**Channa laughed and followed.**_

"_**I knew you were driving a little fast." Channa accused.**_

_**Brian laughed, his back to her as he reached in the fridge, grabbing a beer and a coke as well as a couple cartons of Chinese food. Brian turned around and tossed her the bottle of pop, which she barely caught. **_

"_**Your reflexes need some work." Brain admitted as he grabbed his bottle and two cartons.**_

"_**Gee thanks." Channa admitted.**_

"_**You like white rice and broccoli and beef?" Brian asked.**_

"_**Love it." Channa corrected as she walked towards his couch.**_

"_**Great." Brian replied as he carried them over and sat them on the coffee table.**_

_**Channa gave an odd face as she looked around.**_

"_**Where are your coasters?" She asked.**_

"_**I'm not that organized." Brian said laughing as he held the cap on the side of the table and pounded his fist on top, snapping the cap off. He took a drink and sat it on the table. Channa grinned, shrugged and placed her bottle next to his.**_

_**Brian grabbed a fork and scooped a fork full of rice onto it and into his mouth. Channa followed his lead and did the same. His blue eyes looked over at her.**_

"_**It's good to see you Chan." He replied after he swallowed his food.**_

_**Channa looked up at him and smiled.**_

"_**It's great to see you Brian…you really kinda grew up. I missed you so much. I thought my life ended when my favorite brother left." Channa admitted as she put a piece of chilled broccoli in her mouth. **_

"_**Kinda crazy someone nabbed dad…uhh…listen…Chan…" Brian replied looking at her seriously, she returned his look.**_

"_**Did he ever…" **_

_**Channa focused on him, he saw his eyes squint slightly, and noticed his hesitating.**_

"_**Hit…you?" Brian asked his face long gone from any joking face. **_

_**Channa looked away.**_

"_**No, he didn't. Of course he never did when you were there…you always made sure of that. And Jerry tried his best to do the same after you left but when he left I thought I was a goner for sure. But I always managed to get away and hide or stay with some friends. No, he hasn't." Channa assured him.**_

_**Brian nodded in relief.**_

"_**Good." He answered looking back into his carton. **_

"_**Yea I was so lucky. You and Jerry are the ones that always go it." Channa admitted.**_

"_**Yea I know. I never forget some of them." Brian replied even revealing a slight hint of a smile then he allowed his left hand raise up to his left cheek, near the bottom, and felt his finger fall into the small indent or scar that was there.**_

"_**Man, I really remember that one time when he cracked me right here. Son of a…ohh, well you know the word that goes next. That's the night I decided I had to get out of that house." Brian replied stuck in a reminiscing mode. **_

_**Channa nodded.**_

"_**Channa I am so sorry I left you. We were always so close, and I just left ya know? I like abandoned you. I guess I was just thinking of myself. That man scared the crap out of me." Brian admitted.**_

"_**Brian don't apologize for wanting to get away from that." Channa assured him in a soothing voice.**_

_**Brian smirked as he looked up.**_

"_**He was my motivation for becoming a cop. Actually our whole family was. Some of the things I witnessed him do…I felt obligated to become a cop. I had to take it upon me to put as many jack offs in jail before he could ruin another boy's life…or another girl's life." Brian explained.**_

_**Channa smiled sweetly at him.**_

"_**That's such a great thing for a little girl to hear. Brian, you really have made a great life for yourself. You get to be a hero everyday. Gahh that must ROCK!" Channa replied falling backwards into slouching position in the couch. **_

"_**I dunno, it can get pretty scary. I deal with guys like dad everyday, and that's not always a good thing." Brian answered laughing.**_

_**Channa giggled a little too.**_

"_**Umm Channa, look you need to know something." Brian replied scooting on the edge of his seat, closer to her. Channa sat up and leaned closer to him as well.**_

"_**Nine, months ago I got sent on this case to find out who was jacking the trucks and stealing the electronics inside." Brian began.**_

"_**Ohh, yea I heard about that on the news, YOU handed that?" Channa asked.**_

"_**Yea, I got sent undercover to find out who was doing it, cause they found out the kind of cars and how they were doing and they figured it had to be a street racer. To make a long story short I got mixed up in some really dangerous crap, and that case is now ancient history. But I am still friends with the people who highjacked the trucks, cause I befriended them in the races. They found out I was a cop and they now think I am no longer one. You CAN NOT tell ANYONE that I am a cop, ok. NO ONE, cause no one knows but you and the guys at the police department. I am still used by the police department to get on the inside of gang life, and racers and stuff like that. But everyone else just knows me as Brian O' Conner, the guy who is Dom's best friend, and one hell of a street racer. Channa, I'm serious, NO one can find out. If one of these guys find out I am a cop, my life could be in danger, these guys are serious stuff, and they don't like cops. Do you…do you understand what I am saying?" Brian asked.**_

"_**So you're like living a double life? Everyone sees you on the outside and thinks of you as street racer law breaker Brian but on the inside you're a cop undercover on the streets?" Channa asked.**_

"_**Now you got it." Brian said smiling.**_

"_**Wow." She said slightly breathlessly.**_

"_**That…that's got to be really hard for you. Like watching every little thing you say and do, and making sure no one is catching you investigating, and stuff. Wow, Brian." Channa replied going back to slouching.**_

"_**It's very serious." Brian assured her.**_

"_**You have my word. I won't say anything Bri, I promise." Channa said immediately.**_

"_**Great, thanks." Brian said smiling as he picked up his carton of white rice.**_

"_**So wait you mean to tell me you can break the law all you want so you can maintain your cover and can't get in trouble for it?" Channa asked very interested.**_

"_**Yea I guess, I never thought of it that way…" Brian admitted putting his carton on the coffee table and picking up his beer bottle and leaned back comfortably in his couch.**_

"_**So you have been street racing before?" Channa asked.**_

"_**Of course." Brian said.**_

"_**Do you race in them?" Channa asked really getting interested.**_

"_**Sure do, sometimes I don't but most times I do." Brian replied.**_

"_**Brian that's awesome!" Channa replied squealing with excitement.**_

"_**My boy Dom basically runs them, and I always hang out with him and his crew so you'll probably meet them all eventually." Brian explained taking a drink of the beer.**_

"_**You're even allowing them to influence you, you bad boy! Your driving is a little sharp and a little fast." Channa accused.**_

_**Brian chuckled.**_

"_**Hey…you catch street racers, ya gotta drive like a street racer." Brian replied trying to defend himself.**_

_**Channa laughed at his defense.**_

"_**Well Chan, I am going to go to bed, I have been up far too long. Get some sleep ok." He answered standing up then kissing her on her forehead.**_

"_**Promise, night Brian." She replied.**_

"_**Night." He said as he walked down the hall. **_

_**Channa smiled to herself as she watched him leave, she was so excited to have him back in her life again.**_


	3. A new case, a new partner

AUTHOR'S NOTES-

Hey guys! WOW I need some more reviews COME ON! I also want to clarify that yes I made Brian have a sister in this story is actually isn't in it THAT much compared to most fan fics about Brian and his sister. This story is more focused on how Brian lives a double life and hunting of other ppl and betrayal. Once we get started here, its gonna be pure action and stuff! A lot of things are gonna happen! So keep checking back for updates and PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEE give me some reviews!

Thanks guys!

Loves,

Nat

Brian's face frowned in his sleep. He had waken with a terrible headache right between his eyes, he moaned loudly in agony as a result. He then allowed his hands to cover his face, cradling his throbbing forehead, he was SURE the cause was the lack of sleep he had received.

**Suddenly the telephone started to ring, scaring the crap out of me. He sighed as his breathing quickened slightly thanks from the scare but he fumbled for the phone and held it up to his ear.**

"**Hello?" his groggy voice answered.**

"**Hello Brian, this is Tanner, uhh…you need to come down to the station today." He replied.**

"**You're kidding me?" Brian groaned.**

"**Well sorry Brian, but you have papers to sign including a fax sent from the people in San Diego. All you have to do is sign your name, I did the paper work for you last night." Tanner said trying to calm him down. **

**Brian closed his eyes in relief.**

"**THANK YOU…. SO much." Brian said basically worshipping the guy at that point in time. **

"**Don't mention it, how is your sister? Is she ok?" Tanner asked.**

"**Ohh…uh...yea, she fine. My dad got thrown in jail and she needs someone to stay with until she turns legal age to stay by herself, so she's gonna live with me." Brian explained forcing himself to sit up in his bed.**

"**Oh…poor girl." Tanner joked.**

**Brian laughed at him.**

"**Shut your mouth." Brian warned after he was done chuckling.**

"**Well I will see you this afternoon, please try and be in here by 4:30 pm ok?" Tanner begged.**

"**Fine." Brian sighed.**

"**Thanks, later O' Connor." Tanner replied then hung up.**

**Brian hung up as well and just sat there for a moment trying to figure out if he wanted to get his day started yet or not. After a couple minutes of pondering he got up and walked into his bathroom in his room and took a shower. He walked out about 20 minutes later, with a pair of jeans that seemed secure around his waist but loose around his legs, with a black dressy button up t-shirt. **

**Brian walked into the kitchen, toasted a bagel, grabbed himself a glass of apple juice and took a seat at his glass dining table. He took a huge bite out of the buttered bagel as he started to flip through a car magazine.**

Brian's eyes widen slightly at the sight of some things he saw. Brian had to admit; he wasn't nearly as drawn to cars when he started going undercover in the street racing world. It started off as acting, knowing the terms, the vocabulary if you will, but over the months he became fascinated with making his car look awesome.

He then heard a noise of someone walking and he looked up in time to see Channa.

"Hey Chan, did you sleep ok?" Brian asked.

"Oh yea, the best nights sleep I have had in 16 years." She said.

Brian grinned at her.

"Oh hey you might wanna get ready, I have to stop down at the office to sign some papers and then you and I both have to sin that one custody paper, that is if you still want to live with me." Brian replied looking up at her.

Channa laughed and shoved his shoulder back.

"Of course," Channa answered.

"Ok, and after that I am gonna stop by the shop so you can meet my friends, then we'll come back here and do whatever. Sound ok?" Brian asked.

"Sounds fine Bri." She answered.

"Alright go get a shower and there will be a bagel waiting here for you when you come out." Brian said looking back down at his magazine.

"What are you going to do?" Channa asked looking at him.

"Eat…" Brian replied slowly looking back up at her.

"THE WHOLE time when I am showering?" Channa asked not believing that.

Brian looked around before looking at her.

"I am a very slow eater." He said in a funny voice making her laugh.

"Whatever" she said in between laughs and walked off down the hallway.

Brian's silver skyline pulled into the parking spot at the office. The sun was bright and hot when the two stepped out, both wearing sunglasses. Brian clicked the lock button as they walked away. Brian opened the entrance and allowed his sister to go first.

"Wow, nice little calm thing for a police place?" Channa asked as she walked over the bridge.

"I dunno what they're thinking." Brian joked as he walked behind her.

Channa opened the door and walked in her brother following her, some people sat a desks while telephones rang and computers printed. The smell of coffee and freshly printed paper filled the room.

"O'Connor!" a voice called.

Both Brian and Channa looked in one direction.

"That's my boos, Tanner. He's cool sometimes." Brian whispered as they walked towards him.

"And this must be Brian's sister I heard about…" Tanner replied holding out his hand.

"Channa." Brian informed.

"Channa!" Tanner replied ending his sentence.

Channa grinned and shook his hand.

"I promise I won't take up too much of your time together." Tanner replied.

Brian winked at Channa and whipped his head in Tanner's direction telling her to follow him. The three walked past a series of doors in the hallways but the stopped in one room, where Brian signed a couple papers and Channa had to sign on the custody papers as well.

"Alright there ya go." Brian replied.

"Ok thank you, oh and Brian one more thing before you go, and I really hate to do this but we need you…bad." Tanner replied catching his attention before he bolted for the door.

Brian raised and eyebrow then looked over at Channa and gave a weird face, which made Channa giggle.

"Ok, well I know I am a pretty descent looking guy…but wow Tanner…I'm…flattered." Brian joked.

"Brian, this is serious." Tanner replied.

"OK, your right…" Brian replied looking at him seriously straight in the eye for 30 seconds before breaking and started cracking up laughing. Channa joined in.

Tanner rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of his ear and dragged him out of the room.

"OW!" Brian called, Channa laughing harder as she too followed.

They soon stopped out front of a door and Tanner let go of his ear. Brian looked at him. We have another case for you and this is important and dangerous. So you're going to have a partner." He answered then opened the door.

Brian nodded and walked in and took a seat, the room looking like a college room with many cushioned seats with desks attached. Channa followed Brian's lead and sat down next to him.

"Brian, this is Jessica Mendez, she is going to be your partner in this." Tanner introduced.

"Hi." Brian replied holding out his hand.

"Hi." She answered smiling shaking his hand and she too then sat down.

"This man." Tanner began clicking a button on a remote as a picture of him popped up on the wall.

"Is who is gonna become your best friend—Kyle Calto. 'On the streets' he is said to be ruthless, cunning, etc. etc. you know the story. There is two reasons why we want this man 1- he is bringing highly dangerous illegal drugs into the states, 2- he is n selling them, he is using them and making them into deadly substances and THEN selling them telling people that they are real deal, we have had 5 cases where people came in and told us that, but we need proof." Tanner explained.

Brian's elbow sat on the desk as his fingers covered his mouth, concentrating on what Tanner had to say.

"This is his sister, Jamie Calto, who is said to be involved and this is his cousin, Damon Calto, that is the main source of how he gets a hold of the drugs to run his own little factory. You are to get in good with any one of these people BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!" Tanner emphasized.

Tanner let it sink in them and he looked over at Brian and repeated a little softer, "By any means necessary."

"We got you in the door, Wednesday morning, they are going golfing, with some people they were scheduled to meet. Little do they know that we nabbed those two and are putting you two in their place. Kyle doesn't know what these people look like nor do any of this thugs, they are meeting for the first time because Kyle was hopping to get money or funds from these people to have for his drug making, so needless to say that I think he will be trying to either threaten or please you. Their pictures on their records have already been changed to your pictures and phone numbers have been changed to other agents who will be role playing as your friends, family, dog, ANYTHING and everything." Tanner explained pacing back and forth.

Channa looked over at her brother who nonchalantly winked at her and sneaked his hand down and squeezed hers.

Tanner then handed Jessica a file and then Brian a file.

"In that file is your new life for the next couple of days. Study them, learn them, get together sometimes tomorrow so you know each other. You're business partners, so therefore you should know some stuff about each other. If Kyle asks Brian one thing and then you the same question and he gets two different answers he's gonna become suspicious, he's a paranoid guy. You have money, and lots of it. We're not gonna wire you the first couple of days cause your basically trying to build relationships with these people so they need to trust you. Is that understood?" Tanner asked.

Jessica and Brian both nodded.

"Show up here at 6:30 pm to compare." Tanner answered. Both nodded in understanding.

Jessica picked up her file and purse.

"See ya tomorrow O' Connor." She replied.

"Later." Brian called making a notion to get up.

"Brian." Tanner said seriously.

"Sir." Brian answered looking at him.

"Jamie is a push over Brian, I want you to focus on her. Get close to her, focus on her." Tanner replied.

Brian's eyes widened.

"What I was shooting for budding up with Kyle." Brian said.

"I know you where, which is why I am telling you this. According to her friends we have in custody, and sources Jamie is boy crazy and she'll fall for you I can foresee it. Brian you're a great looking guy, very Californian and she's gonna be attracted to you—take advantage of it." Tanner said.

Channa gave a grossed out face, wrinkling up her nose.

"Tanner, I have a girlfriend I don't want her to think I am gonna be che-"

"YOU have a girlfriend?" Tanner asked not believing him.

"Yes! Jeeze first your complimenting on how attractive I am the next your surprised a girl likes me." Brian said in disbelief

"Who is it?" Tanner asked wanting proof.

"M...Mary." Brian replied remembering that Mia and her brother were not on the highest standards with the LAPD and he wasn't even sure if they were still looking for them.

"Bullshit, you're lying, do it. One last thing…" Tanner asked.

"Yes." Brian sighed.

"When's the next street race?" He said.

"Tomorrow evening." Brian answered.

"Alright hold on I am gonna call in the officers to discuss this real quick." Tanner replied turning around on his cell phone calling upstairs.

Brian groaned as he leaned his head back on the chair then looked over at Channa.

"I am so sorry, it wont be much longer, I swear." Brian said.

"It's ok…so you have to go on a mission and get close to someone? WHAT are you gonna do Brian? SEDUCE her?" Channa asked still from shock that he would ask Brian to do something like that.

"Gosh I dunno I don't wanna thing about that right now." Brian whispered then turned his attention to Tanner.

"Ok here's the deal, you come here at 6:30 you leave at 11:30 to go to the races, when the race starts I am gonna give you this button." He replied holding up a car key with the disguise of a lock and unlock key chain.

"Press the lock button and the signal will go to us, telling us everything is ready." He said then tossed him the key chain, which Brian caught then examined, then handed it over to Channa for her to look at it.

"Tomorrow before you leave we are going to have a route for you to take, cars will swerve in front of you to make it look like your trying to get away from us but we will 'catch' you so we can come back here and discuss this thing for Wednesday. Plan?" Tanner asked.

"You got it." Brian mumbled.

"Alright, go on get out of here, enjoy your day!" Tanner replied and with that Channa and Brian walked out of the room and headed to Dom's shop.


	4. Meeting the Crew

Hey everyone,

I am happy for getting more reviews, please continue to do that for me so I know I have a reason to keep writing this fanfic!

Kate- I completely agree! But it isn't going to be till next chapter when you really find out about her, a LOT ya know. Cause up till this point she has just been with her brother who pretty much knows everything about her. So I needed away for her to be with someone fresh so she can come out to that character and us! So it's comin! I PROMISE!

Also, if anyone wants a visual of what the following characters look like – Channa, Jamie Calto, Kyle Calto, Damon Calto, go to the link below. I also made an awesome poster for my fanfic, so if ur interested check it out! If ya need a user/password it is

User- Naturshelle

Pass- everyone now here is the next chapter and keep R&R! Thanks!

Loves,

Nat

"That was kinda intense Brian, they only give you a couple days heads up before you go undercover? How do you mentally get yourself ready for that?" Channa asked as she looked over at her brother who had one hand on the wheel, the other rested on his clutch, sunglasses covering his eyes.

"I am still trying to figure it out. Though its not always like that, I am normally given plenty of time to study the sort of people that I am blending in with thoroughly, but this must have been a window or something that opened and they took it considering this guy is dangerous and he is making all kinds of dangerous drugs that range from unconscious to death. So there is probably a good reason why they shoved me into this last minute…I hope." Brian explained.

"I don't know how you do it, surrounding yourself with killers, and just a bunch of bad people. Jeeze Bri…do you ever get scared?" Channa asked, interested.

"All the time, even though I know the police are behind me, but like you said I throw myself into a bad of people who would kill someone if they got their coffee order wrong. Of course I get scared, but I also get full of adrenaline. Makes life a little interesting I guess. That and I just keep on thinking that soon the sick bastard will be behind bars for life and that's one less bad guy for me to take care of. Trying to clean LA's streets one evil dude at a time." Brian said looking over at Channa and smiling at her.

She managed to smile back

"So you said you had a girlfriend…and how come I was not informed?" Channa asked.

Brian leaked out a large smile.

"I guess I forgot that you didn't know. Yea I am dating a girl named Mia Toretto, she's Dom's sister, which is another thing I have to watch my every move on." Brian admitted laughing, giving his pretty Brian smile.

"Does she know you're still an officer?" Channa asked after a little pause.

Brian's smile faded slightly and he shook his head no.

"Brian, that's terrible, so if something gets screwed up you can't explain anything to her?" Channa asked, a hurt look on her face feeling sorry for the poor girl but also feeling bad for Brian as well.

"No…I have to lie…or let her go if THAT'S the case." Brian said softly.

Channa looked to the right, her eyebrows bent down in sympathy.

"Hey..." Brian said catching her attention as she started at him, Brian turning his head at her so she started deep into the lens of his sunglasses.

"No one said being a hero would be easy right?" Brian replied.

Channa managed to smirk a little but nodded in agreement.

Soon after Brian pulled into a parking spot in front of an old looking garage, with the doors open.

"Lets, go, and remember what I asked you to do." Brian replied as they got out of the car.

"Got it Bri." She said as she slammed her door shut, following him into the garage.

"BRIAN!" Jesse called, a cigarette in his hand, being the first to greet him.

"Hey bro." Brian called back.

"Brian, about time you got your white ass down here." Dom greeted, walking up to Channa and him, wearing a greased stained tank top and jeans.

"Glad to see I have been missed." Brian said bumping fists with the man.

Mia then walked up to him, pushing him away from under her brother's gaze by his chest and kissed him deeply on the lips. Dom rolled his eyes as he pretended not to see it. A deep knot tied in Channa's stomach as she remembered what Brian had told her in the car before, and it oddly saddened her slightly.

"Heyyy." Brian replied after they parted.

"Hey." She said softly and sweetly as if in a whisper.

Brian smiled widely then realized he came here with Channa.

"Um, Mia, Dom, this is my sister, Channa O' Conner." Brian introduced.

Dom and Mia's eyes both fell onto her.

"Channa, this is my good friend Dominic, and my girlfriend Mia." Brian replied.

"Nice to meet you." Channa replied sticking out her hand.

Dom looked at her hand, let out a grin and shook it.

"Likewise Channa." Dom answered.

Channa then turned to Mia and held out her hand as well.

Mia smiled at her sweetly and shook her hand as well.

"Hi Channa." Mia replied.

"Mia, ahh, my brother talks a lot about you." Channa replied.

Brian smirked.

"Oh, all good things I hope." Mia replied looking at Brian who grinned boyishly, and raised his eyebrows only to let them fall into normal position.

"It is trust me." Channa replied.

"Do I not get any love here?" Dom said disgusted but in all intentions of teasing.

"Dom, if I give you any more love, people would think I would be gay." Brian joked as he looked lovingly into Mia's eyes.

Channa busted out laughing, Dom followed, cracking a smile at first then letting out a couple of chuckles. Brian's eyes still fixed on Mia's face as she grinned mischievously at him and slowly walked away back into the garage, talking a seat in a lazy boy chair.

"Well Channa, I want you to know that you can hang with us anytime you want." Dom said breaking Brian out of his trance.

"Channa, um that guy over there is Jesse, he's got some issues but he's cool none-the-less. And those two guys over there are Vince and Leon." He replied pointed over in their direction.

"HI JESSE!" Channa called out.

"SUP?" he called back.

Channa smiled and looked over to Leon and Vince, who just kind of nodded and looked. Channa cleared her throat and just waved.

"They are kinda like party poopers." Dom said telling her not to feel bad that they wouldn't talk to her.

"Yo, Dom! Where's the damn wrench?" Letty shouted.

Dom laughed.

"And that, is Letty, MY girlfriend." Dom replied as Letty took notice there was a new face standing next to Brian and made her way up to them.

"Letty, this is Brian's sister, Channa." Dom replied once the girl got next to him.

"Hey girl." Letty said smiling holding out a fist.

"Hey." Channa answered hitting her knuckles against hers.

"So Channa, ya thirsty? Cause I know I am!" Letty replied.

"Sure!" Channa replied.

"Cool, follow me, and tell me all the dirt about Brian ya can." Letty replied wrapping her arm around Channa's neck and leading her away from Brian and Dom and into the garage.

"Don't tell her anything!" Brian shouted at them, and in the faint he could the girls laugh.

"Nice girl." Dom replied.

"Thanks, yea…she is." Brian assured her.

"So what's going on O' Connor, she visiting, staying the summer, what?" Dom asked.

"Naa." Brian replied shoving his hands into his pockets.

"My dad got put in jail, and she's staying with me…for good…even if he did get out she'll be under my custody. Cause of my…." Brian stopped himself and looked down.

"Because you used to be a cop, go ahead you can say it." Dom laughed slightly.

Brian smirked and looked up at him.

"Well I would agree, a cop is a very protective responsible person, what did your father do?" Dom asked.

"He's abusive. He killed a kid I guess, plus had illegal drugs in his possession." Brian replied sighing at the thought.

"And they chose you?" Dom asked.

"Yea, my whole family isn't exactly the American family here Dom…if you catch my drift." Brian mumbled looking down kind of ashamed to say such a thing about his family and his past.

"And little baby Brian became a cop, how ironic. You know you don't seem like the kind of guy to have family problems Brian. You're very Californian, very balance individual." Dom replied.

"Gee thanks." Brian replied grinning.

"You wanna beer?" Dom asked.

"Hell yea bro." Brian said smiling widely as he and Dom walked into the garage.

Channa sat on a car hood, chatting with Letty. She looked over at Brian who winked at her as he walked past, Channa smiled at him and looked back at the girl and returned to their conversation.

Dom past the chair where Mia sat, walking into the room where a cooler was at. Brian looked down at Mia while he started to pass, but Mia grabbed a hold oh Brian's belt loop.

"Hold on a sec O' Connor." Mia replied stopping him.

Brian looked down, expecting to hear to say something. Mia smirked and reached up, grabbing a handful of fabric from his shirt and yanked him down. Brian's upper body flew down, but he was able to catch himself by grabbing the arm rests with both hands, he didn't want him to land on her, or to hit her.

"Do you think that you can just walk past me without saying anything or giving me a kiss?" Mia asked grinning reaching up with her free hand and taking his sunglasses off his face, revealing his bright blue eyes.

Brian grinned as well.

"No mame." He answered.

Mia laughed and kissed his, Brian moved his neck closer to her, returning the kiss as she grabbed the back of his neck feeling the back of his hair.

"Let the kid up Mia, he's gotta breath sooner or later." Dom replied.

Mia let him go from her lips and her grasp as she led out his sunglasses. Brian grinned , slowly rose into standing position and took them out of her hands.

"You guys are crazy." Dom said nonchalantly as he handed the beer to Brian.

Brian didn't take his eyes off her as he grabbed it and then hook his sunglasses onto his pocket, showing one of the bands into his pocket, he grinned then looked at Dom as he walked behind him.

"So, we all going to the races tonight?" Dom asked everyone.

Channa looked over at Brian, looking at his facial expressions to see if he or his body movement changed at the sound of the races, considering she knew he was setting everyone up—his friends up. But she saw no change, no change in facial expression or body posture, must have been a part of his police training.

"Hell yea." Letty spoke up.

After that all the others said yes as well, in their own unique way, some even by cheering.

"Brian, you racing?" Dom asked.

All eyes went over to him. Brian shrugged.

"Ehh, I dunno man…" Brian replied.

"Oh come on Brian, my car is getting worked on by genius over there which means I don't get to race. That upsets me. You GOT to race, if I can't. Are you gonna upset me anymore than what I already am?" Dom asked.

Brian stared deep into his eyes, studying him.

"No, ok fine, I'll race." Brian replied not wanting to get on Dom's bad side or have him even THINK about getting mad at him.

"GREAT! We're HAVIN a party tomorrow guys!" Dom hollered.

The other members started shouting cheers in excitement, Channa laughed and clapped her hands.

"We leave here at 11:30, tomorrow's gonna be a route not just some straight line Brian, remember that." Dom replied pointing at him.

"Got it." Brian answered.

"Sweet." Dom replied getting up and heading back to his car where Jesse had started working on it.

"Hey, where have you been lately stranger, haven't seen you in the last couple of days." Mia replied getting up and wrapping her arms around Brian's waist.

"Well I saw you yesterday morning sweetie." Brian replied looking down at her wrapping her arms around her.

"Well it seems like days then." She shot back.

Brian smiled widely and kissed her forehead.

"So you wanna hang with me tonight?" Mia asked biting her lip.

"M…I would love too but this is Channa's first day here and I can't just cant leave her around ya know?" Brian said softly.

Mia nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok you win…your such a good big brother." She said smiling. Brian just grinned.

"Hey Aladdin and Jasmine." A voice said.

Both Brian and Mia turned their heads to Letty and Channa.

"Is it cool, if I can take Chan here out to you know eat…and perhaps some other stuff?" Letty asked.

"Like what other stuff?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Dancing maybe." Letty said shrugging her shoulders, not really sure.

"Dancing?" Brian asked.

"Dancing?" Dom repeated from under his car causing Letty to shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Come on, you can trust me with her Bri." Letty said sighing.

"I never said I couldn't trust you Letty." Brian replied.

"Come on I'll drop her by your place by 1 am." Letty replied.

"Midnight." Brian shot back.

"12:30." Letty fought.

Brian opened his mouth to protest again but Mia's fingers blocked his lips.

"12:30 is fine Letty." She replied then looked at Brian.

"She'll be fine Brian, Letty might be rude sometimes but she's not dumb, Channa will be fine, let her have some fun." Mia assured.

Brian rolled his eyes at the knees of her sweetness and looked over at Letty.

"Fine, no later than 12:30 it is, but if you guys need anything don't be afraid to call." Brian replied.

"Under control." Letty assured them.

"See ya in a few hours Bri." Channa replied standing on her tip toes and kissing him in the cheek.

"Ok, bye, be careful. Have FUN!" Brian called.

"I will!" Channa answered waving at them.

"Later Bri!" Letty called.

"Later!" He shouted back as he watched them climb into Letty's car and drive off.

Brian then looked down at Mia who smiled.

"Guess you lose." Mia corrected herself.

"Heck no girl, I win." Brian replied picking her up in his arms.

"Later Dom." Mia replied still looking at him.

"Yeah…later Dom." Brian repeated setting her down and clasping her hand.

"Later guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dom called, his legs the only thing visible from under the car.

"Promise!" Brian called as they walked to Brian's skyline.


	5. Sometimes it sucks to be the hero

Hey everyone,

I am happy for getting more reviews, please continue to do that for me so I know I have a reason to keep writing this fanfic!

I hope this chapter doesn't suck! Haha the next one we are gonna get into some racing and then after that the mission is coming up! HANG IN THERE!

AGAIN! If anyone wants a visual of what the following characters look like – Channa, Jamie Calto, Kyle Calto, Damon Calto, go to the link below. I also made an awesome poster for my fanfic, so if ur interested check it out! If ya need a user/password it is

User- Naturshelle

Pass- everyone now here is the next chapter and keep R&R! Thanks!

Loves,

Nat

**Letty pulled into a beach restaurant. **

"**Trust me babe, this place has the BEST crab legs and ribs." Letty informed her as they got out of her car. **

"**GREAT! I am starving." Channa said laughing as she shut the door. **

**Letty and Channa grabbed a table for two on the deck, in front of the beach. Loose sand drifted onto the deck while the sound of crashing waves filled the environment. The waitress gave them their menus as the waitress stood waiting for their drink orders. Letty bit her bottom lip as she looked in the into the menu then shot her head up and smiled.**

"**And just to be a responsible adult …I'm not even going to drink! Ha!" Letty replied grinning at Channa who smiled back at her.**

"**Well you could…just don't get drunk." Channa pointed out finding a loophole.**

"**Honey…don't tempt me, I'll have a Pepsi." Letty replied.**

"**Pepsi as well please." Channa agreed.**

**The waitress wrote it down and then walked off leaving the two girls to chat. **

"**So Chan, how old are ya girl?" Letty asked leaning back in her chair.**

"**I turn 16 next Friday." Channa responded, thinking that made her sound older.**

"**WHOA! Heck YEAH girl! We need to have a huge bumpin party for that! That's awesome! So what are you doing here in LA? Visiting older bro? Lookin at colleges?" Letty asked.**

"**Nahh, I'm living with him. Our dad got thrown in jail." She admitted.**

"**Oh wow, that's crazy, are you ya know…ok?" Letty asked.**

"**Now…yea, I am away from him and away from the memories." Channa answered softly.**

**The waitress then returned with their drinks and sat them down on the table in front of the girls.**

"**We would like the dinner size order of crab legs and ribs with potato skins." Letty ordered and then watched the woman smile at them, take up their menus and leave.**

"**So I mean…that's cool. But does it suck moving into a different place? And leaving your friends and boyfriend?" Letty asked very interested in her feelings, she had never had it be taken away from her home or anyone she cared about. **

**Channa busted out laughing causing Letty to giggle slightly too.**

"**I didn't have a boyfriend at the time, GOSH I haven't had a boyfriend in like a year." Channa replied liking having a girl talk for once.**

"**And what was the downfall to THAT ordeal?" Letty asked.**

"**He kept pushing me, and I already had a guy in my life who did that…I didn't need another one." Channa replied.**

"**YOU GO girl!" Letty replied holding out her fist, which Channa bumped.**

"**But no, there is nothing I miss in San Diego. I did have a couple close friends, but nothing big enough to hold me back. I feel safe and free here, free to rebuild myself. And I have a new nice cozy home with my brother. GOSH living with just my brother…like JUST him, and me it's like a dream come true to me. I remember there were many nights when he talked about it, like when he was 14 and I was like six and he would always say how we would run away and live together and be there for each other. So it's like the best thing that has happened to me…ever—in my life." Channa said looking over at Letty.**

**Letty smiled sweetly at her.**

"**Wow, that's really great you can feel like that towards someone." Letty admitted.**

"**What about you?" Channa asked scooting closer to the table and placing her hands on it, wanting to switch the subject around.**

"**What about Dom?" Channa asked.**

**Letty laughed. **

"**Dom…he's complicated, we have been dating it seems like ages. But I love him, despite that fact that he can be pushy, annoying, ill minded. But I love the guy non-the-less." Letty answered.**

**Channa smiled.**

**Brian stood up from the glass table grabbing his plate and Mia's plate at the end of dinner. He turned around and walked into the kitchen and sat them in the sink, Mia followed in with the glasses and salad bowels.**

"**Dinner was excellent sweetie. A guy who is built, races cars, pretty blue eyes AND a master chef, jeeze what can't you do O' Connor?" Mia replied setting the glasses and bowls into the sink as well.**

**Brian shrugged.**

"**Well… I-" Brian was stopped by Mia's finger.**

"**That was…a rhetorical question." Mia said chuckling.**

**Brian laughed as well as he then walked into the living room, Mia following him as he sat down on the couch. Mia turned around and sat on the floor, her body in between his legs, hinting at something. Brian sighed as he knew what he was because she only sits there for two reasons 1- there are no other seats left or 2- she wants him to rub her shoulders.**

**Brian allowed his hands to fall on her shoulders and then started to dig the soul of his thumbs into her flesh and used his hands and the rest of his fingers to knead her skin.**

"**Hmm, wonder what Letty and Channa are up too?" Mia asked aloud.**

**Brian smirked.**

"**Must you remind me that they're out together?" Brian asked.**

"**Of course, cause it's driving you crazy." Mia tormented.**

**A long silence fell as Mia closer her eyes enjoying the massage. **

"**Brian…" she murmured softly.**

"**Hmm?" Brian answered.**

"**I have been thinking…" Mia began.**

"**Thinking? About what?" Brian asked.**

"**Us…" she added.**

**Brian frowned slightly.**

"**Us? What about us?" Brian asked.**

"**I think we're ready to move up on the relationship latter. I think we should live together." Mia replied.**

**Brian's face panicked.**

"**Really?" Brian replied.**

"**Mhmm." Mia replied letting her head fall back on the couch.**

**WHAT was he going to do, he couldn't say no cause if he did what if she thought that was a hint that he didn't like her so much? But how in the WORLD will he cover up the fact that he's a cop? **

**Mia then opened her eyes finding the silence painful and her heart stopped.**

**She saw Brian smile down at her.**

"**I think it will be great for us if we live together. And I would like us to live here, it's a little more…private." Brian said smiling down at her.**

"**Couldn't have said it better myself." Mia admitted smiling back up at him.**

**Brian bent down and kissed her on the lips.**

"**WOW that was SUCH a great dinner! That made me one happy girl!" Letty replied patting her stomach.**

"**Well…it's nine o'clock. What do you want to do now?" Letty asked.**

"**Don't know…I have no idea what's around here to do." Channa replied.**

"**Well…all the FUN things you have to be 21 years or older of age…so how about go cart racing?" Letty asked. **

"**SURE!" Channa replied in excitement.**

"**COOL, then maybe we can find some guys and throw rocks at them!" Letty added in a joking tone as they ran off towards the car.**

**Brian was sitting on the couch, his back rested comfortably in the back of the leather couch, his legs parted slightly in a comfortable position. Mia was lying on the remaining part of the couch, her head rested comfortably in his lap. Brian stared at the TV, watching some late night movie as he bit his thumbnail and the skin around it.**

**Channa opened the door to see her brother and Mia asleep on him on the couch. Brian grinned at her and placed a finger to his lips giving the 'shh' signal. She giggled quietly and walked in and closed the door.**

"**Hey Bri!" She said in a loud whisper not wanting to wake Mia up.**

**Brian smiled widely and nodded his head, saying hi back. Channa smiled and walked down the hallway into her bedroom. Brian stuck his tongue out at the side of his mouth as he gently maneuvered himself out from underneath her head and allowed it to fall softly to the warm cushion on the couch. Brian then walked down the hallway and leaned in the doorway of Channa's room.**

"**Have a good time out with Letty?" Brian asked.**

"**Oh yea, she's a great girl. We went out to eat, drove go carts, went goofy golfing AT NIGHT and didn't even try to make it in the hole, we just tried to see if we could hit all the guys with the balls. And then we went to a club that lets high school people in and she about started like 10 different fights, it was HALARIOUS!" Channa explained pulling her hair up in a ponytail. **

"**Yea…hanging out with Letty…it's uhh…never boring." Brian said grinning.**

"**All of your friends rock Brian…they are all really cool." Channa replied looking at him with her hands on her hips.**

"**Yea…they are an interesting bunch of people." Brian admitted. He then looked around and rubbed his chin.**

"**Come here…" Brian began grabbing Channa's hand and led her into the hallway and into his bedroom, closing it behind them.**

"**Is everything ok Brian?" Channa asked looking at him in a serious manner.**

"**Look…uh…Mia is wanting us to live together…" Brian began.**

"**Uh huh…" Channa replied telling her brother she was listening.**

"**And we are wanting her to move in here…but I won't let her move in one box unless I know it's cool with you." Brian replied.**

"**It's not cool with me." Channa said seriously shaking her head no.**

**Brian's face fell in defeat. Channa then broke, letting out a small giggle. **

"**I'm just joking Bri! Mia…living here? She is cool heck yeah sure." Channa said truthfully.**

"**You're sure its cool?" Brian asked looking at her deeply.**

"**REALLY, truthfully bro, it's fine. I don't have a problem with it…as long as I don't see you two making out all the time." Channa teased hitting his shoulder slightly.**

**Brian chuckled slightly as well.**

"**No promises." He shot back.**

"**You two seem so happy together ya know?" Channa said in an admiring tone. **

**Brian looked down, smiled wider and looked up at her.**

"**You're still not going to tell her? Even if she is moving in? Are you?" she said in disappointment.**

**Brian quickly shook his head no. He saw her sigh.**

"**Look Chan…" Brian replied taking her hand as he lead her over to bed and they both sat on the edge.**

"**I can't. No one can know I even hate having you know. If Mia knew, she might be tempted to say something to her brother. Or her brother might intimidate her, they guy knows when your lying to him if you don't have some of the training they gave me down at the station. I can't afford to have anyone know, be mad, and then tip me off to the people that I am trying to bring down undercover, heck Chan, I can't even afford some of these thug racers to know I am undercover…do you understand?" Brian murmured softly.**

"**Yea…I guess I can see it. I just hate watching you go down this bad road that's only going to screw up for you. I know how much you like her Bri…I can see it! And I don't want you too lose her. What happens if you come home with a bullet wound? Or a cut up face because SOMEONE found out you were a cop and beat your face up with brace knuckles or something OR…OR God forbid, Mia gets taken. What are you going to do Brian? What are you going to tell her?" Channa asked sympathetically, her voice pleading with him to understand her reason as she reached out and touched his hand.**

**Brian looked seriously into her eyes then cracked a small grin out of the conversation to lighten it up.**

"**How did you get to be so smart?" He asked as he ruffled her hair, making it messy.**

**Channa flipped her hair back into place and shrugged.**

"**Just common sense to me I suppose." She answered.**

**Brian nodded as she could barely see him in the dark room.**

"**But I just want you to know Bri…I would be heartbroken if you wouldn't have told me, I would have felt distant from you. I would rather know and be close to you and close in your life, than not know and live a safe life." Channa admitted.**

**A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth.**

"**Thanks, I'm glad you know too. With all the crap I have to deal related to this job, it sure is nice for this undercover agent to talk to someone about it." Brian replied wrapping his arm around her neck.**

**Channa giggled as she gently slapped her hand down on his thigh.**

"**Someone has a birthday coming up." Brian replied changing the subject, causing Channa to laugh. **

"**I really can't believe you will be 16…I remember you when you were six." Brian replied touching her cheek.**

**Channa grinned softly and touched his hand that was on her cheek.**

"**I'm really sorry that I missed a large chunk of your life. I am surprised you came out of this such a stable person, like you don't seem to have any psychological problems or post traumatic stress. Ya know?" Channa asked.**

"**Well not completely…I am not a fan of pure darkness, like when I try to sleep I can't unless I have some sort of lamp on or nightlight. It I am like out walking around with a lot of city lights, I' ok. But pure darkness, I can't stand." Mia admitted.**

"**We've been in this room for about 5-10 minutes and you haven't freaked out once." Brian confronted.**

"**Yea…cause I'm with you. If I'm alone I get freaked out. Its just like when we were younger, I wasn't scared if you were in our room with me. But if I got stuck alone I would start crying cause I thought something bad would happen." Channa replied.**

"**Yea…we spent a lot of time in our rooms huh?" Brian replied, hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees.**

"**A LOT of time." Channa corrected.**

"**I swear I can remember every night of my nights as a kid ranging from 5-17 years old. Maybe not EVERY night but I sure as hell remember how I felt." Brian added.**

"**Scared?" Channa replied shaking her head in understanding.**

"**Terrified. Terrified he would come up to our room and get mad, cause you could always hear him when he was mad through the floor. I hated getting hit by that man, and I was always SO tempted to just hit him back, one swing right across the face, ESPECIALLY when I got older , just one hit is all I wanted. But I never did…maybe I should have." Brian replied shrugging.**

"**Jerry did once after you left, and he about killed him so I am glad you didn't." Channa admitted.**

"**Jerry…man I would like to know what happened to that kid." Brian admitted.**

"**Me too. But ya know what, I'm surprised you didn't become a wreck. You were the one who was always hit and stuff. But you did the opposite, you became a cop, nice to people, respectful to women, no drinking or drug problem. I think you're the proof of a bigger miracle than I am." Channa said.**

"**We're both a miracle." Brian replied sitting up straight.**

**Channa nodded. **

"**So…how did Letty's car hold up?" Brian asked,**

**Channa sighed as she looked down at her lap.**

"**As much as I love Letty…your Skyline can beat no other car." Channa said giggling.**

"**You like Skylines, don't ya…even if they drive in the right side? That doesn't bother you?" Brian asked.**

"**Nope." Channa answered.**

"**Man it bothered me when I first got it and fixed it up. But I love my Skyline too." Brian replied then lifted up his left wrist up to his face, the blue light reflected onto his face, giving his appearance a chilly and gloomy vibe. **

"**Well, it's late, you should get to bed. I am going over to the garage pretty early so you're going to be here with Mia, so help her out with the things around the kitchen. And I am sure Mia and you will swing by in the noon area." Brian replied.**

"**Ok." Channa answered smiling**

"**Ok, sweet dreams sis." He replied and kissed her on the forehead.**

"**Night Bri." She answered kissing him on the cheek then walked out.**

**Brian saw a small flicker of a light (probably from a lamp) go on in her room before she closed the door. He shook his head from side to side as he yanked himself up and walked back into the living room. There he found Mia, knocked out like a light which caused him to chuckle slightly.**

**Very carefully he managed to weave his arms underneath her and pick her up off the couch. He walked down the hallway to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her. He stared at her and bent down to kiss her on the cheeks, he closed his eyes as he also kissed her neck and her bicep. **

**Channa was right, she really was, he hated lying to her. He hated the fact, as far as he was concerned, their life together was fake—it was role-playing. But he couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. But he also didn't want her finding out the hard way or from someone else. He shook it out of his head as he walked back into the living room and turned out the light. He stood there for a second, before making his way to the balcony, pulling back the curtains, he saw the white sand reflecting bright from the moon as he watched the waves crash onto the shores and then sucked back into the sea. **

"_**That's such a great thing for a little girl to hear. Brian, you really have made a great life for yourself. You get to be a hero everyday. Gahh that must ROCK!"**_

**Channa's words rocked against his skull, mixing up emotions in his brain.**

"**Sometimes is sucks…to be a hero." Brian mumbled before walking back to his bedroom. **


	6. Lets get it started in here

Hey everyone,

I haven't got ONE review for the last chapter, commeeee on! Please! I really need feedback and encouragement to keep going, if it doesn't come the chapters will stop coming and I don't want that to happen!

If anyone wants a visual of what the following characters look like – Channa, Jamie Calto, Kyle Calto, Damon Calto, go to the link below. I also made an awesome poster for my fanfic, so if ur interested check it out

If that still doesn't show up or work, then email me and I will get it to you, cause for the past two times it hasn't worked! Sorry!

Thanks everyone now here is the next chapter and keep R&R! Thanks!

Loves,

Nat

Channa woke up with a yawn. She managed to roll over to see what time it was which was in fact 9:45 am. Channa forced herself to get out of bed and leave her room as she shuffled into the living room. Mia was already up and ready, her long black hair tied half way back, loose strands caressing her temples and jeans and a pink tank top.

"**Morning Channa." Mia greeted taking notice the girl was standing there.**

"**Morning Mia…where's Brian- oh wait…never mind, he told me last night. How are you?" She asked her light hair thrown up into a messy ponytail.**

"**Oh…I am ok, how are you? How was your night out with Letty?" Mia asked smiling at her.**

"**Fun, thanks for asking." Channa answered.**

"**Cool, well after you get ready we'll go out for breakfast, if its ok with you, then head over to my brother's shop so we can meet up with your brother. Sounds ok?" Mia asked.**

"**Sure, sounds great thanks." Channa replied then turned around and shuffled back to her room and finally into the bathroom.**

**Brian rolled out from underneath the car, his back resting on the red plastic. His eyes looked at the number of tools before he saw what he was looking for, grabbed it and kicked himself up under the car.**

"**Yo Brian!" Dom yelled.**

"**Yea bro?" A faint voice from under the car called.**

"**Where is my- oh never mind, MAN I have to stop misplacing this." He said picking up his screwdriver. **

**Dom then stopped as he looked over at the hunk of metal he was under, only seeing his knees to his feet, his knees bent.**

"**SO I was talking to my sister a couple of days ago…" Dom replied looking down at his screwdriver.**

"**Yea…" Brian replied.**

"**She is saying how she's wanting to live with you." Dom finished.**

"**Yea…we talked about that last night…she's wanting to move in with me." Brian said.**

"**It breaks my heart to know I am losing her." Dom growled as he gripped his leg and yanked him out from under the car.**

**Brian's face looked seriously at him, bracing himself mentally for a yelling, a punch, getting cussed out, anything.**

"**But if it has to be, I'm glad you're the one I am losing her to." Dom replied holding out his hand.**

**Brian looked at his hand and the clasped it as Dom yanked him up off the roller.**

"**Thanks bro." Brian murmured as if in a whisper.**

**Dom nodded before doing a handshake with him, then hit his chest and picked up his screwdriver then walked over to his car.**

**Brian watched him for a second before lying back down and going back underneath the car. He had no idea how much time has passed, he guess no more than an hour or two before he heard roaring engines come close, then stop as a car was turned off. This grabbed Dom's attention as well, once he saw it was only Mia and Channa he grinned.**

"**Ladies," Dom greeted.**

"**Hey Dom." Channa answered.**

"**Hey bro." Mia said stopping in front of the car, which she sure the human feet belonged to Brian.**

**She took grabbed his ankle but gently pulled him out from under the car, this time Brian chuckled slightly.**

"**What is it with you Torettos and yanking people out from under a car huh?" Brian asked.**

**Mia smiled wider.**

"**What do you mean?" she demanded wanting to know what he meant.**

"**Your brother did the same thing to me like ½ an hour ago." Brian explained.**

**Mia just grinned and rolled her eyes.**

"**About time you two woke up." Brian teased smiling up at her.**

"**EXCUSE ME!" Mia said in a playful tense but in a somewhat serious tense as she grabbed his forearms and then sat down on his chest, trying to beat him up for calling her and his sister lazy.**

"**WE went out to breakfast!" Mia said behind clenched teeth as she pinched him.**

"**OWWW GIRL!" Brian shouted, coming deep from his throat as wrestled with her, trying frantically to get a hold of her arms to keep her from pinching him anymore. **

**Dom laughed as he watched the two wrestle on top of each other as he glanced down at Channa.**

"**Your brother's a dork." Dom informed.**

"**Yea well your sister is a goober." Channa shot back.**

"**What did you say about my sister?" he boomed in a low voice, glaring at her.**

**Channa looked around and found a steel box, kicked it in front of her and stood on it so her face was level with his.**

"**You heard what I said." Channa growled back.**

**The two stared at each other before Dom broke and started laughing.**

"**You're alright kid. I like you." Dom replied wrapping his arm around her.**

"**Thanks Dom." She said smiling, loving her life, and her new friends now.**

**Mia and Brian walked up towards them and with that they all went inside to hang out.**

**Brian walked into a room, where the walls were black; one light lit the whole room that hung from the middle of the room, a table and two chairs sat there. Brian slammed his file onto the table as he took a seat, waiting for Jessica to get there.**

**He had left the gang at Dom's house, Mia and Letty mainly keeping Channa company. He had told everyone that he had a couple of earns to run, the gang understood and Channa knew the real reason why. He had told them he would meet up with them at the house before driving off to the races tonight. **

**Suddenly the door opened, drawing Brian's attention away from the folder. She looked at him and smiled before closing the door.**

"**Hey Jess." Brian greeted.**

"**Hey." Jessica answered as she walked over to the table, sat her folder down and took a seat across from him.**

"**How was your day?" He asked her.**

"**Fine, how was yours?" Jessica asked grinning.**

"**Ehh, it was ok I guess." Brian replied.**

"**Are you trying to stall?" Jessica asked eyeing her.**

**Brian let out a laugh.**

"**Yeaa, I hate this part of the case." Brian admitted.**

"**I do too." Jessica assured him.**

"**Ok...Andrew Braddock, 24, born on July 18th, loves cars, horse races, money, women, and scuba diving on his private island. Sounds like any typical rich dick." Brian summarized.**

"**Mhmm, mine is Angela Morris, 21, born on September 21st, loves money, clubs, shopping, horse racing and beach life. Mine doesn't sound much better." Jessica admitted.**

"**How long did it take you to get just those facts out of her?" Brian asked wondering,**

"**About five to six hours, I went through his records from now until kindergarten read reporters on interviews with him in prison to interviews of friends…just…all over the place." Jessica explained, Brian nodded in agreement.**

"**Hmm, well that's really odd I thought we were related but we don't have the same last name." Brian replied opening his file trying to find something on that.**

"**Apart from all the she seems to be a slut as well." Jessica admitted. **

**Brain looked at her.**

"**What is Angela Braddock's girlfriend?" Brian asked.**

"**No Braddock is single," Jessica replied.**

"**Well I thought so, but what are you meaning?" Brian asked.**

"**Angela is Braddock's mistress." Jessica replied reaching in and grabbing a sheet of paper then sliding it over to Brian, who in turn grabbed it and read it.**

**Jessica watched Brian's face, see grinned once he saw his eyes widen slightly.**

"**Wow." Brian admitted handing her back the paper to stick in her file.**

"**Yea, I got surveillance photos if you wanna see 'em." Jessica admitted.**

"**Uhh, I will pass." Brian replied immediately, causing both to laugh.**

"**Yea, good choice." Jessica admitted.**

"**Ok, here's how I was thinking we can do it. We play 18 holes, discuss our negotiation; I'll take care of that mainly. Then once we get back to the lodge I need you to go after Kyle, so I can go after Jamie." Brian replied.**

**Jessica nodded then looked up at Brian.**

"**You're not going to…you know…" Jessica began, Brian looked down.**

"**Are you?" She asked her eyebrows tinted down in a sad look.**

"**I dunno what I am going to do yet. I am trying to refrain from that action but…I might not have a choice." Brian replied slouching back in his chair rubbing his hand under his nose.**

"**Will I?" She asked.**

**Brian looked up at her, and sighed noticing the fear slapped on it.**

"**I dunno Jessica. You might not want to but he might…and it would be fishy if someone who was someone's mistress wouldn't jump on the band wagon with that…ya know?" Brian explained knowing she doesn't want too.**

"**Brian…I have never done that. All the cases I have worked on before have just been drug busts. It will also be fishy. Brian, I don't want to do this." Jessica replied. **

"**Don't worry Jess, I promise I won't let that happen to you." Brian replied.**

"**How can you, you're not going to be with me when your with Jamie." Jessica said in panic.**

"**Don't worry, I have an idea, you will come here, I will stay. Don't worry Jess, I'll get us in." Brian assured her.**

"**Are you sure?" Jessica asked not sure.**

"**Yea I'll be fine. On the 15th hole, I'll call your cell to make it seem like someone called you. Say you have to go, come back here and I will wrap up with them, and get Jamie…alone." Brian replied.**

**Jessica looked at him sadly, not liking that she was bailing on him.**

"**Look I like this a lot better, this plan will work more. I promise, it's ok." Brian assured her.**

**She managed to smile as she managed to hug him over the table tightly.**

"**Thank you so much." She whispered.**

**Brian checked his watch to see it was now 9:37 pm, Jessica had left minutes ago and he was in a room where he was supposed to meet with the police officers on the race tonight and his boss. Eventually they all came in, spread a map out on the table and put a handful of matchbox cars on the side.**

"**Ok Brian, this is how it's going to happen." Tanner began.**

"**According to your 'sources' the race is happening here." Tanner replied pointing at a place on the map. **

**Brian nodded as he concentrated on what he was saying.**

"**Now the beginning and end of the race is in the same spot, so what's going to happen, police enforcement is going to be coming from behind you and on either side of you through back alleys. You're going to spin around and go south, and turn right at the light. Go down three blocks, and then turn left. We'll be waiting there, you're going to spin, and stop. We'll take it from there." Tanner replied.**

"**Understood." Brian replied.**

"**Alright, go get em tiger." Tanner replied.**

**Brian nodded fished out his keys then turned to leave the building.**


	7. Big bro mode

Hey everyone,

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ERisTHEbestTVsho YOU are so sweet! I love ya! Paulsgirlygirl I am so glad you like Channa! And I LOVE the name;)

Thanks everyone now here is the next chapter and keep R&R! Thanks!

Loves,

Nat

**Brian stopped at his apartment before heading over to Dom's. He changed his shirt to a navy blue button up shirt, with long sleeves. He knew the night was hot though, so he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. His adrenaline was already going, thanks to the thought of him knowing he was only a couple hours from street racing and going 160 mph. He splashed some cologne into his hands, rubbed them together then wiped it on his face and neck. He looked at himself in the mirror then grabbed his keys and left. **

**He entered their driveway while the crew was out in the lawn; Brian guessed they were ready to leave. Brian left his car in park, and stepped out, but only in front of the entrance to his car. Dom walked up to him, on the other side of his door and slammed his hand, did a little handshake and then smacked him in the shoulder. Brian then lowered himself down into the drivers seat and closed his door. He then saw Channa walk towards his car and then she got into the passengers seat.**

**With that Brian backed out of the driveway and sped down the street, the others following in their cars.**

"**They're going to pull me over, do you wanna stay with me or go in their cars to the party?" Brian asked looking over, everything dark around them except the neon blue lights. **

"**I'll stay with you, can I stay in the car while you race?" Channa asked.**

**Brian gave a nervous face.**

"**Ehh, I'm not sure Channa…" Brian groaned.**

"**Oh come ON Bri, please, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to do this, just this one time?" Channa begged, pouting her lip.**

**Brian glanced over at her and grinned.**

"**Ok, fine, just this once." Brian replied. **

"**YES." She shouted loudly, overpowering the music in his car. Brian laughed loudly at her.**

**Channa continued to stare out of the window as they drove through the streets of LA. Soon she noticed a large group of people; she frowned to herself, but probably figured they were there for the race. The car slowed down slightly as they got closer, and noticing it was Dom's car, they parted, letting the group of cars go through. Dom, Letty, and Jesse parked their cars along the sidelines to show off as Brian pulled up next to a black car at the sideline. **

"**Ok, lets get this over with." Brian told Channa as he turned his car off and got out, having the crowd immediately welcome him. **

**Channa got out too, to see what seemed millions of cars around as well as people, the atmosphere was so high energized and she wondered how something as cool as this could be illegal. **

"**Nice isn't it girly?" Letty asked approaching her.**

"**Very cool." Channa admitted.**

"**Yea well don't let your brother here that." Letty joked as she pulled up her black pants around her waist, her crimson red tank top leaving a slither of her skin showing before her pants line.**

"**I get to stay with him to race." Channa replied excitedly.**

"**Awesome." Letty admitted.**

**Mia then came up behind Channa and wrapped her arms around the girls neck and sat her chin on Channa's shoulder, causing Channa to laugh at her.**

**Dom walked over to Brian and slammed his palm down onto the man's shoulder.**

"**What you have here Brian is two turns, a barrel to turn around and other than that it is all straight street." Dom informed.**

**Brian nodded in understanding.**

"**So in reality it's like four turns." Brian put into perspective.**

"**Exactly." Dom said smiling at him.**

"**No problem. This Skyline makes really clean turns." Brian replied.**

"**Perfect, you got this." Dom assured him.**

"**No he ain't." A voice said behind them.**

**Brian and Dom turned around to see a Asian male, decked out in all black, his sleek black hair spiked up with the only hint of color on him was his gold chains hanging loosely around his neck. **

"**What makes you so sure?" Dom shot back.**

"**Cause this race is mine." He replied taking a step closer to them.**

**Dom moved his eyes over to Brian who chuckled silently then looked down at his feet and shook his head no.**

"**This is the best damn street racer these streets if California has seen, and you mean to tell me you think you can beat this guy?" Dom asked crossing his arms, making them seem even larger than normal.**

"**Yea, that's what I mean to tell you. Too bad I have to leave your pretty boy face scorched with burns and exhaust fumes, but it's going to happen, cause I am going to kick your ass." He said looking over at Brian.**

**Brian's facial expressions never changed as he looked into the black eyes of the Asian.**

"**Tell you what, you can have this pretty boy face and his ass if you come and get it." Brian replied his serious face not changing, even though Dom was laughing hardly at the comeback.**

"**We'll see how smart your mouth is after this race." He shot back.**

"**See…there you go putting yourself up on this pedestal again." Brian replied.**

**Suddenly the Asian took a swing at Brian, who barely moved out of the way, Dom was quick to get between him and Brian, yanking down on the collar of the Asian. Dom's crew noticed the struggle and was quick to be behind him. Mia held up her hand to her mouth to realize that Brian was in it and ran over behind him, Channa and Letty following.**

"**LET IT GO, LET IT GO!" Dom ordered him.**

"**I'll deal with YOU on the street!" the Asian threatened.**

**Brian glared at the man before taking a hold of his collar and yanked him close to his face.**

"**You got a problem with me, you take it out on me. Don't you dare touch my car or you won't be driving anymore cars for a while." Brian threatened.**

"**Get out of here!" Dom shouted shoving him away from Brian.**

**The man shook his head in irritation as he got into his car in front of the starting line; he was on the complete opposite side of Brian.**

"**Baby!" Mia scolded taking a hold of his arm.**

"**Brian." Dom began walking up closer to him, Brian moved his eyes up to the man, giving him his attention.**

"**I want you to smoke that jack off." Dom ordered.**

**Brian stared at the man for a minute before nodding.**

"**Let's get lined up!" a man shouted.**

**Brian, Mia, and Channa walked over to the man where Brian gave the man a large amount of cash, before walking to his car. **

"**Get in Chan." Brian replied. **

**Channa grinned and jogged to the other side of the car and hopped in, immediately buckling her seatbelt.**

**Brian looked down at Mia, who's arms were around his waist.**

"**We'll be watching." She said grinning.**

**Brian grinned as well.**

"**As if I needed more pressure." He said then kissed her on the lips and opened his door and climbed in, shutting it behind him.**

"**Why are you nervous?" Mia asked sticking her head in through the window, her arms resting on the sill.**

"**Me? Nahh, I'm ready to go!" Brian said, being a little antsy in his seat.**

"**Good luck." Mia said smiling before kissing him passionately on the lips, then pulled herself out of the car and walked over to the side where Dom and everyone was standing.**

**Letty grinned at Channa and gave her thumbs up, which she returned.**

**Channa looked over at her brother who yanked out the button Tanner had given him and pressed the button.**

"**Gosh I hope they don't get caught." Brian mumbled, sending chills down her spin.**

"**Ready for this?" Brian asked gripping his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as he saw a woman walk to the middle of the street.**

"**Ready as I'm gonna get, kinda nervous." Channa admitted as she saw her arms go up.**

"**Don't be, I'm a good racer, we won't crash…I promise." Brian assured her. **

**And in that instant the girl flung her arms down and Brian's foot stomped on the gas. His Skyline shot out as did the other three cars. Brian could swear he could hear the positive uproars of the viewers as they crossed the line. Channa had already grinned the side as Brian yanked back the clutch as he switched gears. Their speed increased as Brian and Channa's bodies both felt light. There was a sky blue eclipse in front of him, but as for the rest, he left them in the dust a long time ago. Brian could tell he was nearing his first turn.**

**Once he got to it, Brian took it down a gear and took a sharp turn to the right, practically forcing Channa to kiss the window. The split second after the turn was finished he pushed the clutch up and took it to the next gear. **

"**BRIAN COME ON, THIS GUY IS AHEAD OF YOU!" Channa had to scream for Brian to even hear her over the roaring engines as he switched gears again, going way past 100 mph. **

"**All the drama before the home stretch doesn't matter, it's the last street before the finish line when the real crap happens!" Brian shouted, as he got closer to the sky blue eclipse. He wasn't worried at all about that Asian, he was way behind him.**

**Brian clenched his teeth as he turned around the second turn, not even bothering in taking it down to a lower gear. Channa exhaled deeply after the street got straighten out. Brian then shoved his clutch up to the sixth and last gear, sending him to 145 mph, passing the eclipse easily. **

"**YES!" Channa shouted excitedly.**

"**Hey CHANNA, WANNA KNOW THE BEST THING ABOUT SKYLINES?" Brian asked as he neared the barrel in which they were supposed to spin around and come back. **

"**WHAT?" Channa asked.**

'**THEY MAKE CLEAN TURNS!" Brian said then yanked up on the emergency break.**

**Immediately Channa felt the back end of the car fishtail and whip around. Brian shoved it back down just as quickly as he spun around it, and shoved his foot down harder on the gas.**

**Channa checked in the rear view mirror to see headlights of the blue eclipse not far behind them. Brian took the first turn well but he could tell the driver behind him was getting frustrated. Suddenly he whizzed past their car.**

"**WHOA!" Channa replied.**

"**They used NOS." Brian informed her.**

**It seemed faster coming back as they neared the second and final turn.**

"**With NOS, he is going way to fast to make it around that turn." Brian said aloud. **

**And like clockwork, the car flipped, thanks to trying to take a turn too fast, it rolled off the street and crashed right into the side of the building. Channa screamed slightly as Brian brought it down to 5th gear as he sped around the turn and slammed it back up to 6th as he came out of it.**

"**I SEE THE FINISH LINE BRIAN!" Channa screamed.**

**Brian's face became worried as he saw the man's car in his rear view mirror, gaining up on him pretty quick. Brian looked down at his red buttons in the middle of the wheel, desperately wanting to shove them down.**

"**Not yet, not yet, not yet." Brian told himself, trying to control himself. **

**Brian saw the car get almost up to his window.**

"**Later jackass." Brian said smiling pressing both of his NOS buttons, and instantly they flew up to 175 mph, shoving both back into the seats. He past the finish line way before any other car and the swerved to a stop right in front of Dom, who was standing there smiling in a pleased manner. The man walked over and put the HUGE wad of cash in Brian's hand.**

"**WHOAHOOHOOO!" Brian shouted in happiness. Channa screamed in joy and reached over and hugged him tightly.**

"**That was so awesome Brian!" She squealed.**

**Dom and Mia made their way to the driver's seat but loud sirens froze them from doing anything. Brian closed his eyes painfully as he reopened them to see cars coming in from all directions. He saw Mia and Dom dart to their car, as did Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince. Brian sighed as he put the car in drive and spun around and went in the direction Tanner had told him to go, avoiding screaming people all scrambling to get to their cars.**

"**Do you feel bad?" Channa asked as Brian began to drive the route he was instructed to take.**

"**Of course." Brian murmured as he saw the barricade of police of police cars. Brian slammed on the breaks and spun to a stop. **

"**ATTENTION VEHICAL DRIVER, PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL. DO NOT TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!" they commanded through a megaphone.**

**Brian sighed as he kept his hands planted on the wheel. Tanner walked up to his window, Brian whipped his head over to him.**

"**No handcuffs? No slamming me up against my own car?" Brian asked.**

"**Did you and Jessica get everything cleared up?" Tanner asked.**

"**Yes." Brian replied.**

"**Ok, be in my office at 8:30 am, we will ship you two out by limo and you'll get it started." Tanner replied.**

**Brian nodded.**

"**Sweet dreams." He replied then walked away. Brian rolled his eyes and sped home to Dom's house.**

**Both Brian and Channa walked into the house to be relieved to find all of the crew there and not in a police car.**

"**Brian!" Mia screamed in relief and happiness. **

**Brian caught her and kissed her hardly.**

"**Brian, that was some great driving." Dom replied walking up to him.**

"**Thanks bro, oh here." Brian replied counting out the bills and then handed him and wad then returned his hand to clasp the side of Mia's naked stomach.**

**Dom smiled and then hugged him.**

**Channa let out a chuckle at the sight.**

"**Come on, we are going to party ALL NIGHT!" Dom replied slamming a beer into his hand. **

**Brian looked down and kissed Mia again then shoved his beer bottle up in the air, shouting in cheers. The crowd cheered loudly back as music began to shake the room. Brian took a drink and then glanced over at Channa. His smile faded once he saw her sitting on a chair, looking around as if she was lost.**

**His hand lowered off of Mia as he took a step towards Dom and handed his beer back to him.**

"**Hey look man, Channa is really too young for this party and she has nothing to do so, I'm just gonna take her home, ok?" Brian replied.**

**Dom grinned and took the beer.**

"**Ok, see you tomorrow evening for a cookout, 6:30." Dom said.**

**Brian nodded, kissed Mia goodbye on his way out and then walked over to Channa, touching her shoulder to get her attention.**

"**Bri, hey." Channa replied.**

"**Come on, let's go home." Brian replied.**

**Channa frowned as she stood up, Brian snaked his arm around her and left out the door and down the stairs. They made way to his car then they heard the doors open and close, as well as sounds down the stairs. Channa and Brian turned around to see Mia making her way to them, smiling. Brian smiled widely as well.**

"**How about we stop by a gas station and get us some candy and pop before going home." Mia suggested.**

"**Yeaa!" Channa agreed.**

"**Sugar rush…I could go for that." Brian agreed.**

**Mia nodded in satisfaction.**

**Brian then handed her the keys as she passed him then took the driver's seat. Brian pulled up his seat to let Channa in the back before jumping into his seat and buckling his seatbelt. Brian sighed then turned around to see Channa grinning back at him.**

"**I bet I can beat the pants off of you in Grand Theft Auto." Brian challenged. **


	8. Disgusted

Hey everyone,

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have been busy but hey HERE IT IS!

Thanks everyone now here is the next chapter and keep R&R! Thanks!

Loves,

Nat

**Brian's sharp cold eyes glared at the man whose back was to him, the man concentrating. The bright Californian sun shown down brightly on them, despite the fact it was pretty early, the sun still was bright and very hot. Brian sighed to himself as he glanced over at Jessica, who stood hip popped to the right and her arms folded across her chest. She wore white pants with baby blue strips down it, and a light blue t-shirt shirt, her white hat covered her sandy brown hair and the frown she gave. Brian nodded to her as a result.**

**The sound of the club hitting the sweet spot on the golf ball knocked them both out of their trance. Jessica kept on staring at him as Brian turned his head to see the man do a small dance and turn around facing Brian.**

"**Excellent shot Kyle." Brian responded telling the man he had been watching.**

"**Thank you very much." Kyle replied walking toward the cart where Brian was standing right in front of.**

"**Now if only you can keep up with me." Brian added boldly.**

**To his surprise Kyle busted out into laughing until he got close enough and he then slapped his shoulder.**

"**I like you Braddock." Kyle admitted climbing into the driver's side of the golf cart.**

**_GREEEEAAAATTTT the jack off likes me now_ Braddock thought as he too climbed into the cart, sitting comfortably on the passenger's side, Jessica sitting next to Jamie in the back. **

"**So, about this money business…" Kyle began.**

"**Yea, about that." Brian answered agreeing as he looked around pretending to not show so much interest in it.**

"**I would love to have you on board with us in producing this stuff, I tell you this stuff sells brother, and you have the opportunity to be in on it." Kyle replied. **

**Brian nodded as Kyle drove them across the court.**

"**They do everything from getting you high to using it to knock a person unconscious, but then outcome is all the same." Kyle admitted.**

"**Death." Brian replied in a somewhat disgusted way.**

**Kyle's smile faded not liking how he said that.**

"**That's brilliant." Brian said his facing lighting up with a smile as he looked over at Kyle, but in reality the thought of this man making him sense. **

**Kyle cracked a grin and chuckled slightly before stopping and letting everyone out at the last hole. Brian touched Jessica's bicep in support as he walked past her to his clubs, and grabbed one. He saw Jamie standing her hipped popped out, her long brown hair curled as she grinned at Brian, who managed to smile wider at him. His eyes didn't leave hers as he grinned mischievously and turned around and walked up to where he would hit the ball. **

"**So how much are you wanting to start in with this partner?" Kyle asked casually watching him.**

"**How much do you need?" Brian asked sticking his tee down along with his ball and positing himself over it.**

"**I dunno…a quarter of a million dollars?" Kyle suggested it. **

**Brian swung his club back and violently sliced the ball. Brian's eyes squinted through the sunrays as he watched his ball land on the green Astroturf. **

"**Done." He answered.**

**Kyle looked at him grinning wider. Jessica's eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Seriously?" Kyle asked in excitement.**

"**Yeah." Brian answered toward looking Kyle.**

**He just smiled and shook his head in amazement.**

"**You're great, YOU ARE AWESOME MY MAN! JAMIE? Isn't Mr. Braddock here awesome?" Kyle asked.**

"**Wonderful." She answered smiling wider and looking at him with interest.**

**Brian got a huge hole in the pit of his stomach but forced him to smile as he walked away to the bag where his clubs were. Brian looked around as he nonchalantly slipped his cell phone out slightly and pressed #1 on his cell phone. Kyle took his place and shot his ball when suddenly a ring filled the air.**

**All looked toward her pocket and yanked out her flip cell phone, flipped it open and saw Brian's name on her screen. She grinned and pressed talk. **

"**Hello? Oh HEEEYY!" She replied acting as if she were talking to someone.**

"**Oh noo I am just golfing with Andrew and a couple of his friends." She replied after a pause then placed her hand on her hip, looking down at her feet.**

"**Are you sure? It's my day off." She whined.**

**Brian took a step toward her, his hands in his pockets. **

"**Ok, yeah…sure…I'll see ya in ten minutes. Ok…Bye." She replied hanging up and shoving it back in her pocket, her eyes never leaving Brian's.**

"**Who was that? What's this about?" Brian asked, taking a step closer.**

"**It's my boss he asked me if I can come in for a half an hour to approve of a couple layouts." She answered.**

"**JUST a half an hour?" Brian asked.**

**Jessica swallowed, not because Brian was too close or he was acting his role but because she could feel Kyle and Jamie's eyes on them, and she felt like she was exposing herself to everyone and not doing a hot job at acting. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him, smelling the spicy scent of his cologne mixed in with his cinnamon gum.**

"**Well?" He asked not loudly but kinda softly to her, switching his gum from one side of his mouth to another and giving it a couple chews.**

"**Yes, he said only a half an hour." Jessica answered shifting her weight.**

"**Fine, I'll see you this evening." He answered.**

"**Ok." She said softly. **

"**Alright." He replied then leaned in to kiss her on the lips, which he did kissing her powerfully. Jessica closed her eyes and returned the kiss, despite the fact it felt really weird.**

"**Bye." She said then turned to leave, Brian slapped her butt lightly before turning himself around to Kyle and Jamie.**

**Jessica grinned and walked as fast as she could to the golf house.**

"**She's moving kinda fast don't you think?" Jamie asked.**

"**Yea, she promised she will be in at work in 10 minutes when she has to go across town." Brian said covering for her.**

**Jessica yanked on the heavy door and walked into the well air-conditioned building, instantly jogging through the store, her fingers freezing from fear and her knees and hips shaking for the same reason. She dogged people and racks of merchandise before getting to the main door and pushing hard on it, the hot morning weather welcoming her. She ran straight to her car, and unlocked it her hand shaking, she yanked the door opened and started her car. She exhaled a weak breath before getting her car on the road, that man scared her. She would be thankful when her and Brian could put him behind bars.**

"**Well great game, I ALMOST got you." Kyle replied getting back in the golf cart.**

"**ALMOST, but not quite." Brian replied also getting in as well.**

"**So...when should we hang out next?" Kyle asked driving the golf cart back to the house and parking.**

"**Friday? I can give you your money then." Brian replied.**

"**Cool, Friday, 9:30 pm, MY house. I will show you my lab and then we'll have a couple beers, sound cool?" Kyle asked.**

"**Cool." Brian answered.**

"**Oh, and could you not mention this to anyone else…I would hate to end our partnership because you decide to open your mouth." Kyle hissed evilly at him.**

**Brian shuttered but didn't make it noticeable as he looked over.**

"**Not a word." Brian promised.**

"**Good." Kyle replied getting out of the cart.**

"**Come on, Jamie don't forget to pick up meds at the drugstore, also…your tire need air. Braddock, this game is on me." Kyle replied leaving them and walking into the building.**

**Brian's eyes watched Jamie get out and follow her brother. He breathed in heavily and released it, his hands were shaking. He then jumped out of the cart and followed them. Brian walked into the store and took cover behind a couple racks of accessories. Brian focused on Jamie who was looking at hats as he saw Kyle at the desk paying. **

**Brian made his way over to Jamie and clasped her hand and led her through a series of mazes until they got to a white tiled white painted hallway that held the restrooms. Brian pinned her up against the wall, grinning at her, both arms locked straight, on either side of her, putting her in a cage between his body and the wall.**

"**Hey there." Jamie replied grinning.**

**Brian nodded.**

"**Hey yourself." Brian replied.**

**Jamie just looked up at him and grinned, not in nervousness but in ease. Brian wanted to break so badly, just laugh at her and get out. She was beautiful but it was disgusting trying to care about her. It was disgusting trying to care about anyone who crosses the line called the law. **

**Brian grinned in ease, as much as he could, as he bent his right arm, allowing his forearm to touch the wall, bringing his face close to the right side of her face, but he kept the other arm straight. **

"**So did you really mean what you said, you know about me being wonderful and all?" Brian asked curious, knowing Andrew was pretty cocky.**

"**Maybe…" she played along. **

"**Want to see how wonderful?" he asked then started kissing her neck.**

**Jamie laughed and looked over stopping him.**

"**Don't you think you're…whatever will mind?" Jamie asked.**

**Brian laughed trying to hid his nervousness. "She's just there, it's not about love its about lust." Brian answered.**

"**Really?" Jamie asked interested.**

"**Really." He assured her.**

"**That's sexy." Jamie admitted then grabbed his shirt and kissed him deeply, pushing him back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.**

**Brian closed his eyes tightly as he looked down at the water running down the drain, the water slammed down onto his body. Brian gave the most pathetic face as he allowed his head to fall on his arm that held him up against the wall in the shower. Brian felt disgusting, and felt as if it wouldn't help him crack the stupid case…but it happened and now he couldn't even look at himself. He had been standing in the shower for the longest time, his stomach feeling sick and his heart feeling empty. **

**After a while longer of thought he walked out of the unbearable bathroom, the house seemed empty, Channa left a note on the fridge telling him that her and Letty went shopping for the afternoon. He walked out, jeans loose around his waist, his shirt wasn't on as he ran his hand through his wet short hair. He then saw someone sitting on the floor, her back to him. It was Mia for it was the only woman he knew with dark hair. He frowned as he leaned against the hallway.**

**Mia heard the wall creek thanks to the pressure Brian's body left on it. She turned around and smiled.**

"**Hey Bri." Mia replied quickly.**

"**Hey…what are you doing?" Brian asked curiously.**

"**I…I…uh, was putting this jacket away, and I came across these." Mia replied in a sort of an accusing tone holding up books.**

**Brian stared at the books for his police career. He stared at them blankly, his heart stopping; he then turned his head to her.**

"**Yea…so? I was a cop Mia, you know that. I had to go to school for it, I had to do a lot of training for it, I had to know the law up and down front and back." Brian covered.**

"**Yea, but you quite…I woulda thought you would have tossed them or something that's all." Mia replied shrugging putting the books back on the floor of the closet, getting up and shutting the door then turned and faced him, who still stared blankly at her.**

"**They're apart of me Mia, part of my past, I can't just throw it out the window. I wanted to be a cop since I was six. It was a real important thing to me…plus I figured I could use them for something in the future, they cost me a fortune." Brian murmured.**

"**Are you sure it's part of you past?" Mia asked studying him.**

"**Yes Mia, Yes it is." Brian replied scratching his eyebrow walking into the living room.**

"**Ok, Ok, Brian hey, I am not trying to accuse you of anything, ok NOR do I distrust you, I am not trying to make you mad, and I am not trying to create this wedge between us ok." Mia replied chasing after him. **

**She whirled around in front of him and clasped the sides of his head, forcing him to look in her eyes.**

"**Brian…I love you. And I just want you to keep in mind that you don't ever have to keep anything from me. I don't care about what you did in your past, heck after I found out, I still loved you. I don't think there is ANYTHING IN this world that can KEEP me from loving you. I don't love you for what you do or what you say, I love you for you, in there." Mia replied poking her index finger over his heart.**

**Brian sighed as he looked lovingly into her eyes.**

"**And of course right here." She said pointing at his face, making him laugh, releasing stress and doubt. **

**She laughed as well, thankful she didn't make him mad, she didn't mean too after all.**

**Brian laughed softly as he allowed his head to fall gently onto her head, his forehead landing on her forehead.**

"**What in God's name did I do, to deserve you?" Brian asked.**

**Mia smiled at him.**

"**Your driving is hot." She teased.**

**Brian smiled wider then picked her up in his arms like a bride and kissed her before spinning her around the room, Mia laughing in happiness.**


	9. Party Up

Hey everyone,

ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE R&R! THANKS SO MUCH FOR PPL WHO HAVE BEEN ALREADY! I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!

Thanks everyone now here is the next chapter and keep R&R! Thanks!

Loves,

Nat

**Brian sat on a lawn chair in the backyard of Dom's house. The weather couldn't have been more perfect, the sun heated the earth of Cali, but humidity was not present and the breeze was gentle. Brian sat very comfortably in his chair, his body slumped down and his legs sprawled out in either direction. His buttoned down dress shirt was navy blue with baby blue pinstripes and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Loose light blue jeans hung against his legs and of course, black chucks covered his feet. A half empty beer bottle was in his left hand. Brian looked over to see Dom at the grill.**

**He stood over it brushing crimson red barbeque sauce over chicken breast that sat over the charcoal grill. He looked mean or intimidating from his black tank top and black jeans, but all of the intimidation left once you saw the man over a grill trying to grill something. And personally Brian thought the sight was quite funny.**

**Vince and Leon stood under a palm tree a little ways away from everyone, talking amongst themselves. Mia then walked out, a bowel of macaroni and cheese in her hands. Her shoes clunked down the concrete stairs as she reached the soft grass. She flashed Brian a grin as she passed him and walked over to the picnic table and sat the bowel down. She then walked over to Brian and sat down on his lap, causing Brian to smile up at her, wrapping his right arm around her waist so there was no chance in her falling. **

"**LADIES and pigs, miss 16-year-old CHANNA O'CONNOR!" Letty called walking out, shouting loudly.**

"**Pigs? Who are you calling pigs!" Dom demanded as he turned around a brush in one hand and a small bowel of barbeque sauce in the other.**

**Letty snickered at him.**

"**Oh yea THAT scares me!" Letty replied rolling her eyes.**

**Brian laughed hardly at Letty's comeback. Channa was laughing as well as she walked out into the backyard as well. A purple halter top on, and a pair of tan jeans making her figure look beautiful. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly at her causing Channa to blush widely.**

"**WELCOME birthday girl to my backyard…it doesn't look any different than it did when you were 15." Dom replied grinning as he looked at her then turned around and continued in preparing the chicken.**

**Channa giggled slightly and looked at everyone, Dom busy cooking food, Jesse with his sunglasses on sitting on a branch in a tree, Leon and Vince in the corner of the fence, Mia and Brian together, Brian nodding at her and winking, and Letty next to her laughing at Jesse. **

"**Thanks guys." Channa grinned and said shyly. She hasn't had her birthday celebrated in so long. **

"**So you want you presents first Chan?" Brian asked her, Mia close to him on his lap.**

**Channa's eyes widen slightly. **

"**I…I have presents?" Channa asked.**

"**Of course you do Channa." Mia replied smiling sweetly at her.**

"**I…I don't care." Channa said chuckling slightly.**

"**Present first Bri, this chicken is out to kill me and make my life miserable. So needless to say, it's not quite done yet." Dom said disgusted as he turned around crossing his arms.**

"**Alrighty." Brian replied gently patting Mia on the back telling her, sadly, she had to get up. Mia got up getting the hint and Brian also stood up from his chair and walked towards Channa. **

**He touched her cheek and made a funny noise making her laugh as he passed her and went inside. Mia and Letty followed, bringing out a series of presents in their arms.**

"**WOW, guys you didn't have to do this!" Channa replied blushing again.**

"**We wanted too." Dom reassured her.**

"**Go ahead open mine first." Letty replied.**

**Channa sat down and got flushed as she felt everyone opening Letty's present. It was a cloths box and when you opened it up it had numerous items in it, some CDs, some jewelry, and a nice pair of sunglasses. Channa felt like she could cry but just laughed it out and thanked Letty, hugging her.**

"**Here, here's mine." Mia replied handing her a huge bag.**

"**Aww." Channa replied taking it from her and peeking in, all items were hidden by shredded pieces of tissue.**

"**Haha, ya have to dig for em." Letty replied laughing.**

"**My sister WAS always the complicated one." Dom groaned.**

"**Hey shut up!" Mia replied, her hair pulled halfway back but still allowing strands of loose hair frame her face.**

**Channa laughed.**

"**It's ok Dom, it makes it more exciting." Channa said defending Mia's purpose.**

"**Yeah, see! Go shove your nose up a drain Dom!" Mia replied grinning and then turned her face back to Channa.**

**She found various things as well; bath bubbles and salts, lotion, perfume, a new bathing suit for the beach, awesome sandals, and a cell phone.**

**Channa's mouth dropped in awe.**

"**Aww Mia, you didn't and shouldn't have got me so much stuff, or any of it." Channa replied humbly. **

"**Of course I did sweetie, I know you moving in with Brian that he doesn't have any kind of bath stuff to relax too, and I moved in after you, so I thought you needed a lot in case you wanted to relax, and I KNOW you don't have a bathing suit, and I dunno about you but I can't go a week without going to the beach at least once." Mia replied smiling.**

"**It's true." Letty agreed.**

"**And this cell phone to keep in touch with all of us, and if you need anything anytime." Mia said smiling.**

**Channa looked at her and grinned. **

"**Thank you so much." Channa replied hugging her tightly.**

"**You're very welcome hun." Mia replied kissing her on the cheek before they broke.**

**Channa grinned at her. **

"**ME, ME!" Jesse replied hopping down from the tree and then reached behind the tree and pulled out a tube looking object, which was wrapped in a very messy way.**

"**Aww, thanks Jesse, but you didn't have to get me anything." Channa said allowing it to fall in her hands.**

**Jesse grinned and shrugged.**

"**What the hell is that?" Letty asked.**

"**It better be PG-13 or I'll punch your lights out." Dom said pointing at him.**

**Channa opened it and looked at the long blue glass, she felt the cool glass and the bulging button on the side. Letty frowned and looked closer. **

"**Jess…is that a neon?" Letty asked holding in her laughter. **

"**Yup!" He said proudly.**

"**From the bottom Brian's car?" Dom asked examining it closer.**

"**Yup, I changed them cause he told me to put the new ones he bought in because they were stronger, and of course they were still blue, and I took his one of his old ones and gave it to her." Jesse explained.**

**Channa covered her laugh with her hand.**

"**What is Channa gonna do with a blue neon?" Vince asked.**

**Jesse's smile faded slightly.**

"**It's perfect Jesse, honestly. It's the exact thing I need; I can't be alone in the dark. So when I get home I am going to put this up on my wall above my bed so when I go to sleep I don't have to go to sleep in the dark." Channa replied touching Jess on his shoulder, assuring him.**

**Jesse smiled widely; thankful his present was of use to her. Letty shook her head from side to side, just smiling.**

"**And this one is from Dom." Letty replied pushing the huge box to her, the box to heavy for her to pick up.**

**Channa grinned at it and unwrapped it, on the side of the box was a picture of a TV.**

**Channa's eyes widened.**

"**Dom, you got me a TV?" Channa asked.**

**Dom laughed.**

"**Yea, I thought you could use your own personalized one in your room or something." Dom replied shrugging. **

"**I could! That's so awesome! Thanks so much!" Channa replied jogging over to Dom next to the grill and reached up and gave him a hug. It took him off guard at first but he then returned the hug.**

"**Thanks everyone so much, I love ALL of it. It really means a lot guys…I haven't gotten presents or…really HAD a birthday since Brian…well…I haven't had any of them in a long time! And it's just really great for you guys to do this for me." Channa replied tears forming.**

"**Our PLEASURE!" Dom returned.**

**Letty grinned and nodded in agreement. After a couple of seconds her smile faded. **

"**Hey did Brian fall off the end of the world or something?" Letty asked looking around.**

"**Dunno, but he better hurry up cause this chicken is almost done." Dom replied lifting up the lid of the grill and poking at the chicken.**

**Suddenly a royal blue skyline rode through the driveway, through the open gate leading into the backyard. Channa's mouth dropped and a small screech went out. Brian swerved to a stop, his door now facing them.**

"**Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, don't tear up my yard O' Conner!" Dom warned.**

**Brian turned the car off, yanked the keys out and tossed them out of the window at Channa. Channa couldn't see clearly what it was but managed to catch them. She looked down and in her palm was a shiny silver key hooked on to a small key chain that had the words California on it. **

**Channa looked back up to see Brian getting out of the car and slam the door shut. She looked helplessly at her brother who just gave a smile that started at the left corner of her mouth and extended to a big smile, and then he even opened his mouth, smiling widely, showing his teeth. Channa brought a hand up to her mouth as she stared at the beautiful machine. **

**Mia hugged Channa laughing, knowing she was speechless. Mia let go to see Channa smile up at her and then took off towards her brother. Brian chuckled to himself and took a step and caught Channa in his arms, her feet clear off the ground. Channa clasped her arms around his neck as she felt his strong arms around her waist; she closed her eyes, tears even falling from them.**

"**Thank you so much." She said in a serious tone. **

"**Your welcome." He whispered then sat her down. Channa smiled as she looked up at him. Brian grinned as well and wiped a stray tear from her eye with his thumb.**

"**Come on." Brian replied turning and opening the door. Channa looked inside, seeing the black carpet and interior. **

"**Hop in." Brian replied. Channa smiled at him and took a seat in the driver's seat as Brian stick his head and most of his upper body through the window. **

"**I customized this one so it's on the right side, you have to get used to driving on the right side before we switch it on you. Duel exhaust system, NOS system," Brian replied painting at the red buttons in the middle of the steering wheel.**

"**But don't be too fast to use them yet, your not really keen on how, the tanks are underneath your passenger's seat. CD player, neons underneath and behind your air vents and underneath your back seat windows. The button right here next to the lights turns it on and off. Your gas and trunk release are at your side, to you're your seat up and down its in front of you under the chair. Spoiler of course is already on the back, and if your confused about anything else all you have to do is ask." Brian replied hanging in and showing her all the gadgets. **

**Channa turned her head to Brian; her smile could not leave her.**

"**Brian spent hours fixing this baby up for you. And it a short amount of time I am impressed with how sharp he got it looking." Dom agreed walking up behind him. **

"**It's perfect." Channa admitted.**

"**Yea, almost, it's an automatic cause I know you don't know how to drive a standard…yet. But it'll be good if you just concentrate on getting used to driving before you have to worry about shifting gears." Brian corrected.**

**Channa laughed and nodded assuring him it was perfectly fine.**

"**Why don't you take it for a spin?" Dom asked punching the car lightly with his knuckle.**

**Channa looked at Brian.**

"**Can I?" Channa asked with a begging face.**

"**Has a full tank of gas, why not?" Brian asked.**

"**Does she know how to drive it?" Jesse asked in a nervous tone.**

"**She has a driver's permit genius." Letty replied.**

"**I have drove before yes with my friends mom before they moved." Channa added.**

"**Then go for it." Brian replied easing out of the car and out of the window, stepping back, and swinging his arm around Mia's waist. **

**Channa bit her lip excitedly and started the car. **

"**Dinner is almost ready! Don't be gone too long." Dom shouted winking at her.**

**She put the car in reverse and backed out into the driveway and backed out into the road very carefully then backed out into the street, and switched it to drive and took off.**

**Brian smiled as he heard the exhaust roar and looked down at Mia. **

"**For an ex-cop, you sure ok with letting your 16-year-old sister drive around without an actual license." Mia teased, looking up at him.**

"**What can I say, I, over the years I have learned to bend the law in more ways than one." Brian admitted grinning then kissed her on the lips.**

"**You can say that again." Dom said laughing.**

**Brian knocked on Channa's door and then opened it, leaning on her doorframe. He saw Channa standing on her bed, positioning the blue neon over her bed, just like she had said. Brian laughed at the sight. Channa turned her head around and smiled at Brian.**

"**Hey Bri." She replied turning back to make sure the neon was straight.**

"**Hey yourself." Brian answered as she then turned it on, the whole half of the room glowing blue.**

**She giggled proudly and sat down on her bed, looking in Brian's direction.**

"**Brian…I want to thank you for giving me this party today. I completely appreciate it, it was so great to be around people who actually cared about me." She said softly.**

"**You deserved it." Brian answered.**

**Channa smiled.**

**Brian smiled and walked in and kissed her on the cheek, then turned and left closing the door behind him, like he had found it, leaving Channa feeling so high and loved, it was a sin.**


End file.
